New Era: The Fall of the Volturi
by KreativeKreature
Summary: Elizabeth comes to forks for one reason and one reason only, to forewarn and defend the Cullens. Will she be able to help or is she too late?
1. The First Encounter

New Era: The fall of the Volturi

The First Encounter

Elizabeth Arden Black.

Hmph, if that's even my name. I sat on the plane from Italy dreading the several more hours it would be till I made it to Forks. The dread thickened worse when the thought of not having much time surmounted. I closed my eyes knowing damn well there was no possibility of sleep, you see my kind doesn't need sleep. So basically that means the torment of being a beast locked in immortality never ends. I took a deep breath, made sure that my dark sunglasses were in place and prayed to whatever god that would create such a creature that I could save the most noble clan in existence. The Cullens.

After a 14 hour flight I checked in at the _Days Inn _of Forks to change. I looked around the partition to the miniature bedroom and snorted at the bed dressed in frilly linens.

"Whatever…totally useless." I muttered to myself.

I pulled on a crisp white button down top and a business like navy high-waisted skirt. I pushed my fingers through my bone straight black hair and once again placed on my sunglasses.

"God I get sick of these" I muttered once again to myself. Lately it seemed like I had been doing that more often. Being a nomad all these years was really starting to get to me. I slid on a pair of black pumps and walked down the hall. I heard a few whistles and cat calls behind me and I threw up my hand in a flippant fashion and kept walking. A mortal male can not and will not provide me any pleasure, not physical or mental. The succubus thing is definitely not my forte.

I laughed humorlessly at the thought of ripping a mortal man to shreds in the peak of ecstasy and shook my head. I looked around the empty parking lot and took to the woods. A taxi was definitely out of the question, why in the world would I subdue myself to a crawl when I would be at the hospital of Forks in about two minutes running.

"May I help you ma'am?" the elderly volunteer asked with a warming smile.

"Um..Yes ma'am, I'm here to see a Mr….." I shuffled through my bag pulled out a meaningless receipt to help my charade "Ah..Mr. Carlilse Cullen?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked with her eyes tightened in curiosity.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm Detective Black. I have some information on the case involving his missing child Rosalie Cullen." I responded flashing a seemingly genuine smile.

"Oh!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Right this way ma'am"

I followed her down a long winding hallway making sure to keep a normal pace. After what seemed like forever she knocked on a wooden door with a golden plate with his name and credentials.

"Come in" I heard the familiarly wind chime like voice.

She opened the door and gestured me inside and closed it with a soft click behind me. He looked up with a smile that suddenly faded when he realized he wasn't in the presence of a friendly client.

"Hello Carlilse" I spoke softly and extended my had.

"Er….Hi Mrs…." he trailed off fishing for my name.

"Elizabeth is fine." I sat poised on a leather chair in front of his desk. "Look I know you are probably wondering who I am, what I 'm here for and who sent me…..am I correct?"

He gave one solemn nod and I continued " My name is Elizabeth, I came here as a favor to you and your entire family. You are in grave danger, and I need to know that there is a way for all that is good…well if it can hardly be called that, to be protected."

He cocked his head to the side and pressed his finger tips together in thought. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, please….I need to speak with all of you at once. I know what happened to Rosalie and-"

He stood up and within a tenth of a second he was at my side with a suspicious expression.

"Dr. Cullen please…" I put my hands up in defense. "You _have_ to listen to me! I need to speak with _all _of you at once!"

"I don't know who you are dear, I can not consciously put my family in danger that way. You must understand that. I don't even know exactly _what_ you are. Your scent…..it's not what I would expect from my kind." He responded.

I knew that was going to come up, I KNEW it. I sighed and continued "Perhaps I should tell you this first. I am…not exactly what you think. As a matter of fact I'm not really sure who or what I am but I do know this I am here as a courtesy so please hear me out."

He flitted back around his desk and sat giving me one more solemn nod to continue.

"I'm going to start from the beginning Carlilse. I was born approximately 325 years ago to Tiara Ahka and Ephriam Black. My mother was bitten while she was carrying me. Immediately the venom that was put into her system was in mine. It was almost like a catalyst to my birth….needless to say my mother was ripped to shreds from my own vile hands."

I looked up through the slight tint of my sunglasses into a face that was utterly shocked. I contemplated waiting for a response, but decided that it was best to go on.

"Well long story short….I guess I am half vampire.."

"And half human?" he speculated.

"I'm afraid not. My genetic make up is much more complicated than that. I'm half vampire, a quarter shape shifter and a quarter human. Sort of repulsive I guess…" I trailed off wringing my hands nervously.

He shook his head fervently "That is absolutely impossible."

"No..not at all actually. Very possible…very rare." I almost whispered.

"Well child….may I ask you a favor?" he inquired.

I nodded in curiosity "Sure, what would that be?"

"Can you please remove your glasses. I must see your eyes."

I sat there in a stupor, knowing what his reaction would be. The self disgust began to rise again. I slowly slid the glasses away from my face. I looked down at my lap for what seemed like an eternity. I felt his fingertips lift my face and I'll never forget the look on his for all of eternity.

"….your eyes are..are…amethyst?"

I nodded ashamed. "I'm afraid so….I'm my own species."

He dropped to his chair flabbergasted, "How did you….where…..do the volturi…." he stammered incoherently. Sadly enough I had gone through this conversation many times in many different places, I knew exactly what he was inquiring. I reached over the desk and put my hand on top of his and a flood gate of compassion flowed through me.

"Oh…" I murmured as his lifelong intentions flooded my body. I had never in my entire existence felt such compassion toward anything. My lips turned up into a weak smile, Carlilse was an angel so to speak. When I observed his face again his eyes were scrutinizing my hand.

"Your hands are….warm but….your skin it's…it's…." he trailed off perplexed.

"Yes.." I sighed "My skin is hard as rocks, but warm. See that's what I don't understand! I have the perfect mix of everything I am! I have the superhuman speed and strength of a vampire, the ability to transform into any animal I please, and the emotions and warmth of a human being. It's all very baffling even to myself!"

"Do you have any….extras?" he pondered.

"Yes I do, but we will talk about that later! We don't have much time Carlilse, Aro and Caius have already gotten to Rosalie!" I exclaimed exasperated.

Greif flashed across his face, "The Volturi?"

"Yes!" I hissed, "Of course! The intention is to kill the Cullens one by one. Aro fears you! He feels that the clan is too large and can not be defeated due to numbers and…..the _gifts_ that you all have."

"Well let me ask you this…..how did you acquire this information Elizabeth? Were you in on it? Are you here now on an assignment?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation and shook my head fervently "NO CARLILSE! If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead the moment I walked through that door. I am _quite_ dangerous! I spent a few decades with the Volturi myself! I can not….no I _will_ not associate myself with an organization so crooked and so utterly disgusting! Also I _assure _you that if they find me here alone….that they will kill me."

"Well I certainly can't allow that to happen if in fact your intentions are true. Apparently you have put yourself at risk to alert myself and my family. Meet us tonight at the open canyon." He scrawled the coordinates on an post it note and handed it to me, "Meet us at twilight and we will talk more."

I nodded and placed my glasses back on my face, "I'll be there."


	2. Bearer of Bad News

Bearer of Bad News

I was a nervous wreck as I flitted through the moist green woods. Whizzing past huge spruce and oak trees covered in moss. Their scent was getting stronger so I knew I was close. I broke through the greenness into an open field at the foot of the mountains and the landscape was absolutely breath taking. Carlilse's countenance changed one he saw the look of awe on my face. He gave me a genuine smile and gestured his hand outward.

"Welcome to Forks, come…" He extended his hand.

I obliged and he led me to his family. "This is….."

"I know who you are" I pointed to each as I spoke there names "Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and this.." I kneeled " is little Renessme. Where is Emmett?"

"I see you've done your homework" Edward scoffed.

I glared at him in silence and sighed "Edward please spare me the hostility. This is hard enough."

He pressed his lips into a hard line and furrowed his brow. Just as quick his expression softened and smoothed into a blank stare "Wow…" he murmured.

I smiled almost smugly, I knew the source of his awe. He could hear my thoughts, but unbeknownst to him I could hear his also. He stammered and reeled at all of the possibilities silently in his thoughts and came to profanities and rage.

_Edward you really shouldn't use those words even in your thoughts. _I thought.

He threw up his hands in protest, "You can hear me!"

"Be patient, I'll get to that in a minute!" I snarled at him.

"No you'll explain now! I will not have my wife and child in the presence of a stranger who's powers I can't confirm." he roared and dropped his body down in a protective crouch.

"Alright! For the love of _all _that is holy!" I griped. "I not only have one power I have three. One I can possess any gift that is around me. I can harvest them and use them against you…an imitator so to speak. Two I can morph into whatever I want and Three I can sing my predators into a stupor. It's called the lullaby affect!"

"Ah…" Carlisle reveled, "I see what you must have meant. You _can_ be quite dangerous."

I nodded sheepishly and revisited my previous question "Where is Emmett? He needs this information as well as the rest of you."

"Well" this time Bella spoke, "Emmett was away at the time of your arrival. He's not around much anymore. He can't bare the pain of Rosalie not being here so he ventures out on his own quite frequently. He should be here within an hour. Carlilse took the liberty of contacting him once he spoke with you."

I nodded and glanced at Carlilse, "How much have you explained?"

"Not much, I felt that you could provide that story." He gestured towards them and I began.

I explained my life and who I was, explained my dreary existence with the Volturi, explained the mystery of Rosalie's disappearance. By the time I was done you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I searched their eyes and minds for a reaction and to no avail nothing.

"Say something…..please." I said just above a whisper.

Renessme's eyes full of concern searched my face. She took a step toward me, Bella and Edward hissed simultaneously. I held my hands up "I assure I have no intentions of hurting any of you."

I kneeled before her and she reached out to touch my face. In an instant a flood of questions and vivid pictures filled my mind. I nodded solemnly "Yes sweetheart, your aunt Rose is dead. I'm so so sorry."

Her face fell in angst and her bottom lip trembled. I shook my head trying to push the miserable face out of my mind.

"The Volturi must be dealt with…but how?" Jasper inquired "They possess an unnatural amount of power. It's almost impossible!"

I shook my head "No it's not, hardly so. With what you guys have it can barely be called hard. I am your key ingredient. Don't you see that?"

Alice's eyes became unfocused and everyone paused. "She's right….I can barely see it though. It's almost like with Jake and Nessie, she's so unnatural it's all blurry."

"But I can" I whispered as I joined her in her vision "It's much clearer to me, I am part shape shifter, I can see Jake too."

"Wow.." myself and Alice trailed at the same time. I had seen way too much. After the battle in between the bonfires of vampire flesh I saw myself in Emmett's arms with his lips pressed passionately to mine. Sadly enough I wasn't struggling or pulling away. That was not even a thought, not even part of the plan. I cursed myself silently and my body seized rigidly in panic. I groaned in torment pinching the bridge of my nose to contain my despair.

Edward guffawed, "Really Elizabeth are you kidding?"

I hissed at him "Not one word."

He closed his eyes with an awkwardly humored smile.

_Seriously Edward not one word!_

_What ever do you mean my dear future in-law?_

_I do not plan on acting on that! Even if I do imprint on Emmett it's not for love. It's simply to keep him safe! Remember Alice's visions are subjective and they __**can**__ change!_

_You are absolutely dripping denial! I've learned all about imprinting, it's unavoidable!_

_I am NOT dripping anything, so help me GOD Edward I swear I'll kill you if you say one word. I will not come here and disrupt his life that way. _

_He looked pretty happy in the vision, let's not forget that._

I looked away from Edward and shot Alice a warning glance shaking my head slowly from left to right making sure that no one noticed. She stifled a smile and her head snapped back to the woods, "Emmett's at the house."

Without thought we were all running through the plush greenery. I smiled at the gracefulness of Edward's soft summersault across the river.

"Show off..." I muttered.

"Tell me about it" Bella confirmed laughing.

He was standing in the front yard hands balled into fists with the fiercest expression imaginable. Even through the blackest expression his face glowed with a majestic twist. In that moment I forgot what I was doing here, I forgot my fear, I forgot that there was an epic battle on the horizon. All I could think about was Emmett. Nothing else mattered even remotely. I longed to run to him to stroke his face, calm his nerves but now was not the time. I reminded myself that there would never be _that_ time. Damn every Quilette legend, damn the imprinting, I was here for one purpose and one purpose only. No one had _ever_ challenged the power of imprinting, but I was determined that I would. I would do it for the safety and sanctity of his heart.


	3. The Worthy Opponent

Chapter 3: The Worthy Opponent

Emmett McCarty Cullen

I stood there in my front yard as my family broke through the tree line. The first to my side was my dear mother Esme. She took my hand in hers and pressed her lips against my cheek. For a moment my anguish disappeared and all I could think about was how lucky I was to have such a family. I wrapped her in an embrace rocking ever so lightly. She pulled away with a smile that would melt my heart if it wasn't encased in granite.

"Emmett, my sweet boy. I was so worried" she smiled with her hand still against my cheek.

When I looked at my family something seemed a little off….something was not right. I frowned as one last figure broke through the woods at a dragging pace.

She was…..gorgeous…beautiful. Her long razor cut black hair framed her round face perfectly. Her skin was as pale as mine with an olive undertone. Her eyes met mine and for the first time for as long as I remember I felt a chill immerse my body. Her eyes were a piercing violet color.

"Emmett my son!" Carlilse exclaimed with beaming joy. "It's been months!"

He laid his hand upon my shoulder and I felt a wave of remorse. How could I be so selfish to leave my family with so much angst and anxiety. I forced a smile and embraced him lovingly. I smiled at all of the welcome home's and exchanged hugs with everyone.

"Son we need to talk…." Carlilse trailed off actually looking at my appearance and wrinkled his nose. "Well I'm sure it can wait just a few more minutes, Emmett go change…and stop playing with your food!"

I erupted in laughter and remembered the last grizzly I encountered. Certainly I won but he did put up a heck of a fight. My shirt was nothing more than fishnet with a few blood stains and my jeans were tattered beyond repair. I flitted upstairs to my old room and paused at the door, I was dreading it. I took a deep breath, twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. The memories hit me like a battering ram, but oddly enough it wasn't as crippling as I thought it would be. I looked around the space that I had shared with the only woman I ever loved and reality set it - I would never see her again. As the saying goes I guess old wounds heal, even for us.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Carlilse voice in the dining room, "In here Emmett." I took my place beside Edward and across from the strangely beautiful stranger. Carlilse looked at her and she nodded.

"Emmett this is Elizabeth, she has come forward with some information. We obviously need her help as well as she needs ours." Carlilse announced trying to mask the worry in his tone.

Then she spoke and I could have sworn I felt my dormant stomach turn a flip.

"Hello Emmett" she smiled warmly.

I greeted her with the same tenderness and she went on prattling off about who she was and how she got here. Apparently she came to a tough patch in her story and she paused and looked to Carlilse for help.

"Carlilse…." she stammered. "I can't tell him. I can't explain….will you _please _continue."

Carlilse gave one solemn nod and cleared his throat "She knows what happened to Rose."

My lips curled back over my teeth and a plethora of growls erupted from me. I was on my feet within a tenth of a second inches from her face "WHAT. HAPPENED?"

Her piercing eyes were darting between Carlilse and I and she blurted. "Aro and Caius killed her!"

Edward grabbed me around my waist just before I lunged at her. "Emmett please, calm down. She didn't do it, I _know_ she didn't do it. That's the reason she left."

_Did she watch! Did she watch my wife die! What if she's lying Edward, what if she's here to get us all killed!_

Edward shook his head sternly. "No Emmett, that's not it. Trust me."

I eased back into my seat and crumpled into an emotional mess. I looked from face to face around the table they looked so helpless.

"There's nothing we can do is there? I can't put you all in danger to challenge the Volturi. I would rather carry that burden with myself for the rest of my existence than to endanger you." I strained.

She shook her head, "No Emmett, that is the point. No good deed goes unpunished. That is what I'm trying to tell you! I want the Volturi gone as much as you do."

"It's going to take some practice and the help of our loyal alliance with the pack….both of them." Jasper harped hopefully.

I nodded and got up from the table, "Carlilse I have to go…I…I can't….I need to think."

"No Emmett you can't go alone. It's dangerous, as of now we have no clue when _they_ are coming. We're pretty much in the dark." Edward frowned.

I screamed and my fist broke through the dry wall "What the hell am I supposed to do just sit here!"

Edward and Elizabeth exchanged an intense stare and she hissed at him. "Elizabeth will go with you."

Alice beamed from the other side of the table, "Yea, it'll be good for you Emmett. She probably can fill in the wholes and give you the answers you need."

Everyone else seemed just as confused as I was at that moment. Her body was rigid and perfectly still, she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb. Her jaw was set in tension and her demeanor was almost as if the idea disgusted her.

"Fine!" she seethed, glaring at Edward and Alice.

We took to the trees at a death pace, her face was smooth and expressionless and she hurled her body over limbs and boulders. I was determined she would not beat me in speed, especially not with stiletto heels. She charged forward with the grace of a gazelle and the power of a lioness.

"Why did you come?" I muttered making sure to keep my speed.

"Because you need me too." she responded distantly.

I reached out and grabbed her arm forcefully and we skidded to a stop. I twisted my mouth in an arrogant fashion "No I don't actually. Feel free to break away at any point you wish."

She sighed irritably, "No I made a promise that I would keep an eye on you and that is exactly what I'm doing. If you have a problem with that, you need to address your whack job of a brother who suggested it."

With that she snatched her arm away with so much strength I stumbled forward. She was unusually strong for not only a female, but for her stature.

"Hmph and you don't need me?" she snorted

"What _exactly _is that supposed to mean?" I retorted feeling the venom rush through my veins.

"It means…" she thought a second before her lips turned up in a wicked smile. "Anything you can do I can do better….I can do anything better than you!"

She stuck out her tongue as she sang teasingly. Before I could get my hands on her she was gone. I laughed forcefully and took off after her.

When I broke through the clearing she was already about 500 feet away in an awkward stance. I grinned at the fact that she looked like a miniature sumo wrestler. Her fist was planted firmly on the ground while her perfectly shaped leg was extended away from her body.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I bellowed.

Her eyes tightened and her smile widened and for a moment she looked like the most blood hungry creature I'd ever seen…..fierce. She then did the last thing I would have thought…she pushed her arm outward towards me palm up and curved her fingers beckoning me.

"Bring it big boy!"

I crouched defensively "Brace yourself princess!"

I ran towards her full speed and just before I reached her she swung her leg forward knocking my feet from under me. Before I knew what was going on she swung her arm towards me with no more concentration than it takes to swat at a fly; only to send me hurdling back about 400 feet.

My body collided with a fairly old oak tree with a clap of thunder. I rushed to my feet to look at the damage and as I thought, the tree was splintered beyond recognition.

She giggled at my bewilderment "Princess you say?"

"Woah mama! I think I'm in love!" I stated staring at her small frame and innocent features.

"What?" She guffawed. "Emmett don't play with my emotions."

I ran towards her in her moment of distraction taking her to the ground and leaving an indention in the soft terrain.

"Never let your guard down!" I said breaking into a laugh.

She struggled under me for a few seconds and gave up the effort. She started to speak but changed her mind and laughed with me. I rolled off of her and turned my head towards hers. She calmed her laughter to a smile and sighed. I gazed into her eyes and I felt an unusual amount of control was necessary. I had to control my hands not to touch her, it was as if an invisible force was drawing me towards her. She sighed and sat up pulling her knees to her chest.

"We need to get back Emmett. I'm sure they are worried."

"Yea I guess so…." I responded brushing a loose tuft of hair behind her ear.

She rose to her feet and I followed suit. I ruffled the dirt and wood pieces out of my hair and sighed to myself. "You know….Liz I must admit you are a worthy opponent."

"Wish I could say the same for you….Tinkerbell."

And there was nothing more but the rustle of trees in her path.


	4. The Close Call

Chapter 4: The Close Call

**Elizabeth**

I smiled at the memory of Emmett's touch, it was so….gentle and caring. A snicker escaped my lips when the vision of his huge gangly body flying through the air came to me.

Idiot.

How could he possibly believe that the physical differences between a male and female's strength existed in our world. I heard him behind me catching up to my pace and wiped the victorious grin away. Wouldn't want it to seem like I was gloating….would I? I looked to my left and there he was with his perfectly chiseled frame, boyish good looks and the curly black mane he sported.

"Emmett you go on to the house, let Carlilse know you are ok. I'm going back to the hotel for a while."

He frowned and shook his head, "You can't be serious!"

"Uh, yes I am! I am not intruding on your space that way! I don't like to overstay my welcome."

"I assure you that is not the case. Carlilse won't allow me to leave you alone without any kind of protection. The same way you wouldn't allow me." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Protection? Let's not forget you are probably the one who needs protection from me!" I sputtered stifling a laugh.

In reality I meant that in more than one way. He would never know how much I utterly adored him. He would never know that I would risk my life to keep him safe. He would never know that he was the fuel to my existence. _Never_.

A treacherous clap of thunder broke me from my reverie, and a magnificent bolt of lightning twisted across the sky. The floodgates opened and a torrent of water down poured. I gasped at the sheer surprise of Emmett grabbing my hand and slinging me onto his back.

"What the hell! I'm perfectly capable of running in the rain Emmett! I'm not a total flake you know!"

"Blame the gentleman in me." he muttered. "Plus I rather like those shoes on you. Suede and mud doesn't mix."

_My shoes? _ I thought incredulously. In the short time we had been together he took time out to look at my _shoes_. Then I realized it, I might not actually be a flake but I was surely dressed like one. I looked down and realized that I was adorning Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps. No wonder it was unbelievable to him that I possessed so much strength. My appearance was soft and lady-like. I nestled my head into his neck and took a deep breath.

He smelled so _good_. Intoxicating. I found myself raking the hair plastered to his forehead back to keep it out of his face.

"You..umm.." he stammered, "Liz..ummm you might want to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I whispered in his ear.

"THAT!" he leaned his head away from my hand, "It's quite distracting. I don't want to take out _every_ tree in my path."

I realized that his breathing had accelerated but it wasn't from running. I mentally blushed at the thought that my touch affected him as much as his affects me. The rain beat down on us as he flitted through the path back to the house.

"Emmett my clothes are at the hotel, I have to go back. There is no way of avoiding it."

We came to an abrupt stop underneath the shelter of the garage and he fished in his pocket. "I'll take you in my jeep. We can get your things and we are coming back here."

"No!" I protested crossing my arms, my lip jutted in a pout.

"FINE! I'll stay with you then." he crossed his arms as well.

"NO!" I protested with a distasteful expression.

I threw my hands up in defeat, "_Fine _Emmett I'll stay here but I can't figure out why in the world that is so important to you."

He looked down for a second, jingling his keys in his hand. When he looked up his eyes met mine, his golden copper eyes smoldered. His expression was soft and thoughtful.

"Liz, do you know how it feels to be alone here? I mean Edward has Bella, Alice has Jasper, and Carlilse has Esme. Nessie even has Jacob. Everyone has there own life and someone to spend time with. Not that we are together in that way but just these past few hours….I mean I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I feel like when it's just us, I'm a burden. That's another reason why I left, not only because of Rosalie."

He stared me square in the eye as I stood there speechless. There wasn't anything I could say to make him feel better. I contemplated just giving in to my emotions and just running into his arms. I shook off the feeling and realized I was standing there gawking at him with my mouth hanging open. He took a step towards me reaching out for my hand.

"Liz?" he questioned with a bewildered expression.

Nothing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I must have put you in an awkward position. I apologize…."

"No, no I'm fine I just…you just surprised me. I guess I was being pretty selfish. It's fine let's go get my luggage."

He grabbed my hand and it seemed like an electric shock radiated through me. He walked me to the passenger side of his jeep and opened the door. I stumbled a little and he chuckled catching my elbow while guiding me safely to my seat. He flitted around the jeep and in no time we were barreling down the highway. The ride there was mostly quiet with the hum of the jeep in the background.

"I was just thinking and you can stay in your room if you want…..if you promise me one thing." His eyes were focused on the road and his face was smooth and expressionless.

"What's that?" I pondered searching his face.

"You let me stay within a few miles of the hotel. So I can make sure that nothing happens."

I sighed "You don't have to do that. I'll be…"

"I want to. Please?"

I nodded in agreement and he heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>The rain pelted the window steadily and the walls vibrated with the booming thunder. I ran my fingers through my still damp hair and sat on the side of the bed. I dropped my head in my hands and massaged my temples. I loved him…absolutely <em>loved<em> him. I looked up through the window and concentrated on the cascading downpour.

_I can't leave him out there like that! _I chastised myself. _How can I be so selfish. He is selflessly out there just to make you feel safe you idiot!_

That was the last straw. Even the voice in my subconscious was tormenting me.

I slid the window open and called out to him. I looked through the darkness and I didn't see anything. Another bolt of magnificent light flitted across the sky followed by a tumultuous boom of thunder. I felt the panic rising as my eyes roved the darkness for him. I spoke louder, clearer and the panic that was evident in my voice brought him out if the thicket of woods.

Within a second he was in front of me sopping wet with a fierce expression on his face. His eyes flickered from corner to corner in anticipation.

"No, no! It's ok! I'm fine." I waved my hands frantically.

"Oh.." he relaxed "Then what's up? You called me right? Or am I just hearing things?"

"No I did, I just…the weather is bad out there and..."

"You think I'm scared of a storm?" His lips twisted into a half smile and he chuckled.

I smiled and shook my head "You are an absolute bozo. You know that?"

He smiled back "I've heard that before."

My eyes trailed down to his body and his soaked clothes clung to him. I could make out the perfect muscular structure beneath. Without my shoes on I realized actually how big he was. He was at least 6'3 to my meager 5'4. He looked down in confusion and frowned trying to figure out the source of my awe.

"You're soaked."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" he rolled his eyes.

"You ass." I stated rolling my eyes also.

He laughed raucously, grabbing me by my waist and slinging his head side to side. The wetness of his hair splashed against my face and I squealed in protest. I kicked and squirmed in his grasp to no avail. I placed my hands on each side of his face to stop the wet assault. He grinned and I smiled back. We held that position for a few seconds then his face became serious. I hadn't been that close to him since I arrived and I realized how beautiful his features were. His breathing accelerated a little and he rested his forehead against mine with our eyes still locked in a stare.

I was the first to look away and my hands slid from their place on his face. My chest heaved from the intensity of the moment we had just shared. His grip around my waist loosened just a bit, but only to free one hand to turn my face back towards his. He quickly closed the gap between our faces and pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to fight, I wanted to push him away, I wanted to run as fast as I ever had…but I couldn't. He grabbed my hands and put them on his chest, in the same motion he swooped me up and my legs locked around his waist. I palmed his perfect chest and a soft moan escaped me. In the intense passion I had no idea we had moved from one side of the room to the other until my back pressed against the wall. He pulled back from me with a soft smack and buried his head in my neck. My fingers traveled up over his collarbones and I wove them into the mess of wet curls at the nape of his neck.

"Emmett.." I murmured as my eyes drifted shut.

I gasped as the shrill ring of his cell phone pulled me back to reality. He ignored the sound still nibbling and biting at my neck.

"Answer it….it may be…..Emmett." I stammered still disoriented.

He pulled back gasping for air and grumbled to himself. I wrenched his hands off me and slid down the wall pulling my knees to my chest.

"Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

He paused and frowned taking in the information from his caller. His eyes hardened as well as his posture. His hand tightened in a fist and he ended the call.

"We have to go Liz."

"Where are we going? What's going on?" I asked feeling the panic wash over me again.

"Alice knows when they are coming. We are meeting all of them at La Push. Get your things you won't be coming back here."

I nodded scrambling to my feet. He grabbed most of my bags, my hand and pulled me close to him protectively. We walked through the lobby of the hotel receiving stares from random customers. Emmett was still soaked and I looked disheveled. I pondered what they may have thought and pushed it out my mind. We were on a mission and I needed to focus.

He pushed my bags in the back as I slid into the passenger seat. He looked into my eyes for a second, leaned in, and kissed my forehead with a smile, "Brace yourself princess."

I giggled shaking my head as we bolted off into the night.


	5. Forever

**Chapter 5: Forever**

**Emmett**

I sped down the winding road toward La Push, the rain had slacked off tremendously but the thunder and lightning was still present. I looked to my right and Liz was off in thought gazing out the window at the blur of the landscape. Her hands were clenched tight in tension and her expression was worried.

"What are you thinking?" I asked placing my hand over her tightly bound fist.

She relaxed it immediately under my touch and shook her head. "Nothing really. Just about the fact that I have come to Forks, disrupted the tranquility of your lives here, and the fact that we could possibly die!"

She turned to me with a tormented face "Emmett…I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to either one of you. Especially you."

"_Nothing_ is going to happen. I promise." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

But the fact of the matter is it wasn't my right to promise her that. What else could I have said at that moment? She was torturing herself unnecessarily. I would die before I let them reduce her to nothing more than ashes. The past few hours we had shared was charged with pure unadulterated passion. Not only that I felt uplifted, uninhibited and care free; aside from the fact that I could lose her in a blink of an eye. I took Rosalie for granted, not really contemplating what was next or what would happen if she was gone. Fate had provided me with a second chance and it was not to be taken lightly.

I turned down the dirt road and proceeded to a clearing next to a small red house. She frowned looking around, she gasped taking in her surroundings.

"Emmett…Oh God…oh…" she prattled not making sense.

I reached out and turned her face towards mine searching her, "What?"

She shook my hand off and her breathing accelerated. It sounded like she was hyperventilating if that was possible. Her hands jerked involuntarily and she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to control her breathing.

"Emmett, talk about something…ANYTHING!" she barked.

"What the hell! What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Not THAT you idiot. Something _else_." she responded sharply.

"Wow, feisty is an understatement huh?" I asked in a wounded voice.

Her body stilled in an instant and she released the baiting breath she held. She opened her eyes and looked towards me. It was absolutely shocking, her eyes were glowing wildly. I could see the faint amethyst glow surrounding her face.

"This place jogs something inside of me. It's the same as it was when I was born. I killed my own mother about 30 feet away from where we are sitting." she pulled her fingers restlessly through her jet black tresses twisting them into a messy twist at the nape of her neck.

"You don't have be here, I'll take you back to the house and we can wait on the update from the others, I'm sorry…"

She silenced me by putting her finger to my lips. "Come on."

She hopped out before I could stop her and walked through the fog. She had changed into a pair of hiking boots, tight fitting jeans and a plain black tank top. The steam emanated from her skin as she walked towards the small gathering close to the house. I watched her perfectly curvy figure and small features and thought to myself what could have been less than an hour ago. I smiled inwardly and vowed right then and there, _anything_ to keep her alive.

When I walked up I tuned in to what was going on. All eyes, on the Quillette's behalf was on her. Paul sized her up with his nose turned up in disgust.

"So I see we have a brand new blood sucker among us eh?" he snarled maliciously.

I hissed as my face became furious. Edward looked towards me his face straight as a pin, "Easy Em."

He walked towards me and stood by me for moral support as she left my side. I reached out for her protectively and she put her hands up in protest "No, I have this. Relax."

She stood before them with not an ounce of fear on her face. Their eyes burned through her. She reciprocated the same intense stare and she addressed them.

"I suppose you have no idea who I am?" she asked smiling softly, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Another blood sucking demon who is on our turf illegally?" Jacob quipped sarcastically.

Renesmee shot him a warning glare. Her childish features twisted in anger. Her barely heard voice was pure acid, "Jake don't say that!"

He backed down and took his tone down a few notches. Elizabeth snorted "Wow I guess you can't fight imprinting huh?"

She shot an unrecognizable glare at me. I stood there puzzled and Edward laughed quietly. "I'll tell you later bro." Was all I got out of that.

"I'm your great great great….how ever many denominations… aunt Jacob." she stated without emotion.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You can't be serious. You expect me to believe…"

"I don't expect you to do anything! As a matter of fact, I don't really even want you too. I am what I am whether you believe it or not you pompous jackass!" she snapped.

He growled as his hands began to tremble and his shape distorted in the darkness. He morphed within a few seconds. He let a intimidating growl roll through him right into her face and to my surprise she didn't even move. Not even the slightest flinch. In that instant Bella grabbed Renessmee in her arms and backed away knowing what could possibly happen in this situation.

Edward had his vice like grip on my arm to keep me still and he said in a voice that only I heard "Just watch Em."

Jacob charged his large Russet colored body towards her and she still did not move. My thoughts were incoherent in a panic and yet Edward still would not release me. I twisted in fury but he was holding me in an awkward position.

It was absolutely amazing, no words could describe what happened next. She leapt through the air gracefully over his huge wolf figure and morphed into the very same thing only she was different. Her thick fur was the purest white except for a streak of faint lavender trailing down her face between her eyes. She bared her teeth and let a bone chilling roar escape her trembling lips.

Time stood still, as she stood majestically staring down her opponent. The wind blew ruffling the fur that stood on end on her back. Her eyes were just as piercing in wolf form as they were in her human body.

Sam was the first to break the silence, "I don't believe it. I though the legend was fake….I didn't know she…"

Edward took a step forward "That's exactly what I was _trying_ to explain. She is not like us! Well not totally. Do you really think we would just charge in on La Push grounds for no good reason!"

He waited for someone to challenge his logic before continuing, "She is just as much one of you as she is one of us."

"That…was…_awesome_" Seth chimed. "You mean to tell me that this vampire/werewolf lady is my ancestor."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled crookedly at Seth "You know you are one weird kid."

"Tell me about it" Leah scoffed.

"Now down to business" Carlilse chimed in, "Listen we have three weeks to prepare for this battle and it's not going to be easy this time. The people we are up against are not mal-skilled newborns. These are very well trained _vampires_"

"Same time and place as last time?" Sam asked with a calm voice.

Carlilse nodded and it was done. The alliance was just as strong as it ever was. Edward looked over towards Liz and nodded thoughtfully.

"See you soon." he smiled.

She huffed and took off through the wilderness alone. I opened my mouth to protest but Edward was already ahead of me.

"She's going straight to the house Emmett. She wants to speak with Carlilse anyway. Oh and the fact that her clothes are totally obliterated and she would change back absolutely naked helps too."

I chuckled and shook my head. I guess I hadn't thought about that. What I had thought about was how beautiful she was even in animal form. I couldn't get the images out of my mind. Her face, the way it felt when she was close to me. The way it felt when her lips were against mine.

"Hmm.." Edward pondered. "I see you had fun in your little time away."

_Stop it. _I thought.

He climbed in the passenger side of my jeep and looked straight ahead when he dropped the bomb on me, "You know she cares a great deal about you don't you?"

"How do you figure? It's almost like she tries to block me out sometimes, like she doesn't want me to close to her."

"No, Emmett do you realize that she loves you more than herself?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, I looked forward into the darkness as if it would shed some light on the situation. I replayed everything that had occurred within the last day or so. It hit me like freight train. I was her prophecy, it was the source of pull between us.

But _why me_?

"She doesn't know Emmett. It's how it works for them. She fears that she may hurt you. She thinks that she may not survive what's coming. She would have kept her distance from you and hurt herself rather than to allowing you both to become attached and her not survive."

I was silent in my thoughts and my voice. I didn't know what to say. It was the most selfless, unselfish thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Do you think it would be best if I didn't pursue her? What would come of this?" I wondered a loud.

"I think you need to ask her that, but I want you to think about this. How would you want it if the shoe was on the other foot? Would you do the same thing or would you give into your heart? Think about how that backfired for me with Bella. We both almost lost our lives by me being stubborn; me trying to force what I thought was best on her."

His light expression turned grave by the mere mentioning of the situation. We were back at the house by this time and he opened the passenger side door.

"Emmett…don't stress yourself. I'm sure you will make the right decision."

With that he sprinted through the woods towards the cottage that he shared with Bella and Nessie. I sat back against the seat with my eyes closed deep in thought. I heard the soft click of the door unlatching and I knew it was her. I could smell her scent and feel the warmness emanating from her skin. I didn't open my eyes when felt her slide onto my lap facing me with her legs straddling my hips. Blindly I reached out wrapping my arms around her waist. I opened my eyes shortly after to find her searching my face.

"Emmett I'm sorry, I am so so so sorry. I shouldn't have started this. I feel like I turned your life upside down."

She buried her head in my neck and I stroked her back comforting her. "No you haven't done anything wrong. Actually you have made me quite happy against all the odds."

I gripped her waist sliding out of the jeep. "Get on my back. I need to show you something."

She scrambled around to my back obediently as I shut the door. Once again I was running with her arms tight around my neck.

"Emmett why do you insist on carrying me all the time?" she asked slightly amused.

"Because I like the way it feels when you hold me tight like this, like your holding on for dear life and I'm the one thing that's keeping you here." I responded honestly without humor.

She choked on her words and it sounded like a emotional sob. She nestled into my frame tighter giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled to myself and the decision had been made. I wasn't going to do anything. I would leave the decision to her. I would allow her to take me or leave me whatever made _her_ happy. All I could do is hope that she decided to stay around, but for right now I was focusing on what made us both happy. I would do anything she asked.

I scaled the sides of the mountain with her watching intently. After climbing about two miles we came to a leveled area with plush greenery and a small creek trailing down the mountain. She took in the area with satisfaction.

"Wow…this is breathtaking, how did you find this?" She asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well like I said for a while I roamed aimlessly. I had nothing to do but hunt and roam. I stumbled upon this place on accident. I like to think of it as my vantage point. I can see my family from here but I can also be here without being heard or seen."

I pushed my hands in my pocket looking down kicking rocks without reason. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I think I put you in an insurmountable predicament."

"You regret kissing me?" She asked in a remorseful tone.

"No! I don't regret it! I just hate that it triggered the…"

She interrupted me "Edward told you didn't he?"

I didn't respond and she looked to the sky and sighed, "I'm going to _kill_ him. I am going to _rip_ him to shreds. That little…_UGH_"

"No, don't. He didn't say it so to speak. He just hinted around it. You don't think I'm smart enough to figure out _some _things."

She smiled and walked towards me and interlaced her fingers with mine "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of running from you, from the inevitable. I can't do this anymore. Consider yourself stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Stuck with me forever, and ever, and ever."

"That's not long enough"

She sprang towards me knocking me down onto the soft damp ground. Her hands released mine and found my chest immediately. Her lips were at the base of my neck just as quickly. A feral growl erupted from my chest at the pleasure of her intimate touch. My hands tangled in her hair as she kissed her way to my lips. I flipped us over and pinned her arms above her head. Her breathing was reckless and she gazed at me hungrily.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked knowing that at this moment she would say anything.

She struggled to catch her breath nodding fervently, "Emmett please.."

I faltered in that moment, she was _begging_ me. Her eyes drifted shut and she murmured _please_ a few more times. She locked her legs around my waist pulling her body up to mine desperately. Her hair fanned out around her and it looked almost unreal. She looked like an erotic painting, her face was twisted in desperation, and her body was curved upward towards me. The gentleman in me disappeared as she broke her wrists loose from my grasp. She pulled my shirt over my head in a quick motion and marveled at my physic. I, _Emmett McCarty Cullen_, had never _ever _been bashful about my physic but it made me flush when her eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

Our garments were reduced to nothing and her skin melded into mine. I couldn't hear, feel or smell anything besides her at that moment. The entire world disappeared and all I could focus on was pleasing her indefinitely. Her fingers dug into my back as we rocked rhythmically together in a passionate bliss. I could feel it, feel my climax coming; my eyes clamped shut as my hands dug into the soft turf. Without notice a tumultuous animalistic howl escaped my lips and echoed for miles into the darkness.

Everything went quiet and all I could hear was our sporadic, ragged breathing. She reached up and cupped the side of my face and her eyes melted as she looked into mine. I can't even imagine how wild I must have looked to her in that moment. I rolled off her onto my side and pulled her close into my chest. She snuggled in closer as we both watched the sunrise on the eastern horizon.

"Forever?" she murmured into my chest.

I nuzzled my face in her hair and responded confidently, "Forever."


	6. Indecent Proposal

**Chapter 6: Indecent Proposal **

**Elizabeth**

The moment I had shared with Emmett was beyond words. I couldn't have asked for anything better. He scaled down the mountain with me on his back as usual. I made sure to hold him as tight as I could without restricting his movement.

We crept back into the family house just as the sun rose. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why! There was no way we could get into the house without being noticed. I hopped down from his back and followed him into the front door.

Edward sat perched on the piano bench facing the door with an amused smile. His brow raised in wonder and he flashed his brilliant smile.

"Late much?" he chortled.

I closed my eyes in pure embarrassment.

_Edward please, please, PLEASE don't start._

_What ever do you mean?_

_Ugh I hate you. I mean that from the bottom of my cold, non-beating heart._

"Will you two _please _stop doing that? It's the pinnacle of everything rude!" Alice chastised.

"Sorry" Edward and I responded in unison.

Esme and Carlilse descended the staircase in the midst of an intense conversation. Esme's eyes snapped to our presence, zeroing in on my hand in his. She beamed thoughtfully and winked at me. I covered my mouth to stifle my smile and she looked to Emmett.

"You look well, a little disheveled, but well."

Edward's musical laughter filled the room. I shook my head sighing trying to fight my laughter. He was utterly the most conservative pervert I had ever met. His laughter intensified with that last thought. Esme continued towards the kitchen making sure to flick his ear on the way. He drew his lips inward in a failed attempt to hide his humor.

"Edward I know you owe me that one, but would you _please_ stop for the sake of Liz. Seriously bro."

He eyed Emmett still amused and turned back to the piano to continue playing. He stopped abruptly and turned back to me with an curious expression.

"Liz…I've seen two out of three of your special abilities. I can't help but wonder how the last one works."

I smiled and motioned towards the piano, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" he hopped up from the bench and leaned against the far side.

I sat before the beautiful grand piano in thought. I hadn't sang in decades. I hadn't even had any type of inspiration. My fingers paused above the keys as I searched my brain for a tune that could convey the way I felt at that moment. I took a deep breath and began to play something that was vague, but familiar. I had heard the song about 10 years prior.

I could see Edward smiling in my periphery, ah…he knew this tune.

_Nice taste Liz,_ he thought in approval.

The first line of the song belted out with more passion than I remembered.

"_First, first, time I looked into your eyes"_

The song started to clear in my mind as familiarity prevailed.

"_I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes"_

Love of my life! By Brian McKnight! That's what it was.

_Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while_

_It should've been you all the time_

_I do anything, and everything to please you_

_You know how much I need you_

_You're always, always, on my mind_

I closed my eyes tighter as the chorus arranged itself in my thoughts.

_You're more than wonderful_

_More than amazing_

_Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life_

_You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight_

_The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life_

I trailed off playing the few final notes to that small portion of the song. I looked around and realized every occupant in the house was surrounding me. Their eyes were on me but unfocused. I paused to give them a second knowing what the issue was.

When they came to there senses the expressions were pricelessly confused. Edward and Emmett knew what happened but the rest of them were absolutely lost.

"That was by far the most unusual thing I've ever seen!" Edward exclaimed, "I had full control over my thoughts but not my body. If I wanted to attack you I couldn't! Your voice draws in your prey and paralyzes them."

"Exactly." I nodded in approval.

"And again, I am the odd man out. It didn't effect me that way, but you do have a beautiful voice. Angel like." Bella giggled.

"You know you're a hard nut to crack. I believe that you may be the one creature that's more dangerous the me!" I responded.

Bella smiled again, but the weirdest thing about it was she was so mild mannered. Even though I knew that she could hold her own in a battle I absolutely couldn't vision it.

"I was totally distracted! I was speaking with Esme and the next thing I knew I was walking in here in a trance. No matter how hard I tried to control my body, it was futile." Carlilse mused with a interested expression.

He then laid his hand on my shoulder and with the most humble expression said, "Elizabeth, I know that you have put yourself at a great risk to come here. I feel like I owe you all the gratitude in the world. I just can't help but wonder one thing."

"What's that Carlilse?" I asked curiously.

"Why would you do it? You are almost the most phenomenally talented creature I've seen in my existence in this life. Most people with that kind of power use it to benefit themselves. You could have easily taken the place of Marcus or Caius at the side of Aro. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you?"

I realized that I hadn't even given that any thought, even for my own clarity. I paused looking around at each perplexed face.

"Well…" I started deep in thought. "I guess it's the fact that I feel like I am a ruthless killer. I killed my own mother. _Matricide. _The only thing she had done was live her life as a human. I feel like if there is a coven that exists with the intention of improving the lives of the un-damned, then why not live to improve theirs? Why not help a coven….no a family who has more heart than some of the humans I stumble upon? That's the one thing I think will save my soul."

He squeezed my shoulder and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I don't think there is anything wrong with your soul child, and I think you need to realize something. There was absolutely _nothing_ that you could have done to change the way you were born."

I nodded meekly as he brushed my hair back. He kissed me once again, this time on my forehead and smiled brilliantly "You have brought nothing but happiness to my home. Just look around you."

And I did. There wasn't a sad face in site. I felt so much like I belonged there. I felt a bond that had been nonexistent all this time. _Family_. Here I was all this time thinking that I had disrupted everyone's life, it never occurred to me that they might be grateful. I had only felt like I owed it to them.

The small gathering dispersed and it was just Emmett and I remaining. He took his place on the piano bench beside me.

"Tonight is the night Liz." He sighed.

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Tonight we start to train. Train for what's coming." he responded distantly.

I sighed and nodded "Yea, I know. It's inevitable."

He looked at me, smiled warmly and touched my hand "Was that song for me?"

I nodded looking away embarrassed, "Yea, of course you _would _figure that out."

He let loose his loud bellowing laugh and ruffled my hair playfully.

* * *

><p>We all stood there in the open canyon as the last break of day disappeared. Like clockwork the wolves descended the hill in a V formation. They actually looked intimidating and I couldn't help but think, <em>Is that what I look like! Damn…does Emmett think it's gross?<em>

_Nope! _Edward's voice popped in my head, _He thinks you are the most beautiful animal he's ever seen. He loves you. Period._

I huffed and didn't even bother to look his way.

Sam approached us in the center of the formation, nodded solemnly and dropped down resting his enormous head on his front paws. I looked outward and realize there were 16 different pairs of eyes. My hopes improved greatly, but not great enough. There was still a chance that a life would be lost on either side. That was something that I could not live with.

The battle charade went on for a few more hours with the wolves sitting intently across the field. Jacob, the russet one, approached me without warning. Emmett's mouth pressed into a hard line and his eyes tightened. I shook my head and mouthed 'stay put' with a raised brow. He obeyed but that certainly didn't change his countenance. Jacob looked up at me with sorrowful eyes and cocked his head to the side with a light whimper.

He was sorry.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ruffled the fur on his head, "Aw Jake it's ok. I wasn't mad then and I'm not mad now. It's cool…I promise."

He bowed his elephantine head at me and backed away to follow his brethren into the brush.

"Ew babe, now you stink!" Emmett wrinkled his nose at me.

"_Oh. My. God._ Emmett, you are just the _worst _kind of person." I cackled. "Fine I'll air myself out. Meet you at the vantage in a hour ok?"

He nodded and I took off with his eyes boring a whole in my back. I heard someone behind me about a mile into my run. I couldn't quite pick up the scent because I was in the front, but someone was _definitely_ behind me. I jumped in the air as high as I could and flipped backwards to land behind my assailant.

"Bella!"

"What the hell Liz! It's just me!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost killed you!" I yelled belligerently. I hunched over clutching my chest trying to steady my breathing.

She put her hands up in defense, "Jeez! I'm sorry! I was just going to ask did you want to come hunt with me."

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm just not used to being around so many of us! I've been with the Volturi for 100 years and before that I was a nomad. I've never had anyone on my tail that _wasn't_ a threat."

"Hmm...I guess that would be true." She pondered in thought and quickly recovered, "Come on we need to have girl time!"

I giggled as she grabbed my hand dragging me through the wooded area. We passed the time hunting and gabbing on and on about Emmett and Edward. In hindsight, Bella was a very mature girl. Very humble and loving, Edward was lucky to have her. I noted the time and bid her goodbye.

"Your going to meet Emmett huh?" she asked smiling with an innocent face. _Too_ innocent.

My eyes tightened in curiosity, "Umm yea, why?"

"Just an assumption. See you soon Liz."

She sped off quietly into the darkness. I followed suit but in a different direction. When I go to the base of the mountain I realized that this was the first time I'd scaled the gigantic mountainside alone. I began to ascend the large granite slab following the finger holes that Emmett had worn into the stone. When I reached the top the entire family was there.

"Umm….Hi?" I looked around in confusion.

Bella was the first one to explode into malicious laughter.

"Hmph, girl talk my ass!" I exclaimed exasperated.

She held up her hands "Wait now, I didn't say I didn't enjoy it."

"Ok ok, what is this. Why are we having a family gathering on top of a freaking mountain!" I asked still completely clueless.

"Well…" Emmett started towards me. "I wanted to ask you something."

_Ohhh no no no no no. NOOOOOOOOO no no no. _Was all I could think.

I was frozen in that spot. I would have jumped off the side of that mountain and crashed into the ground in that moment if it would have killed me. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the rest of my existence with this perfect creature. The fact of the matter was, the timing was _completely _off. Did he not realize how much danger we were in!

_Oh Jeez would you just calm down you pre-Madonna?_

_Shut up Edward! You know it's getting REALLY irritating that I can hear you ALL the time. _

_Ok fine I'll be quiet, but I am going to say this. **DO NOT **turn him down. _

I closed my eyes as he dropped to one knee in front of me. I was _absolutely _mortified at that moment.

He popped the question without effort, "Liz will you marry me?"

Oh _GOD._


	7. The Flashback

_**Disclamer: Even though it may be a little late to say it, I'm gonna!**_

_**I don't own Twilight. The saga and all of it's characters belong to the Oh-So Talented Stephenie Myer.**_

_**Ok now, I know none of my other chapters have intros so here is the reason why. I started writing this for a friend of mine and she liked it so much that i decided to post it! All of the chapters before now were pre-written. Now i'm just working on plain spontaneity! lol ;-)**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth<strong>

My eyes became focused again and I realized that I hadn't made it to the top of the mountain yet. Oh. My. God. Alice! It was her vision! Emmett was planning this! I thought hard, playing the vision over and over in my head until I came up with a rational conclusion. I noted that there was a light dusting of snow on the ground.

"AHA!" I reveled aloud. It wasn't today! There was no forecast of snow for the rest of this week, well at least that I knew of anyway. I finally found my courage again and began to climb once more. When I finally reached my destination there he was, sitting with his back against the rock wall staring intently into my face. He was instantly on his feet and over to me in a flash, extending a helping hand to me. I wrinkled my nose playfully at the gesture. He rolled his eyes and snatched me up by my arm making sure to toss me in the air. I landed square in his arms as he embraced me lovingly.

I giggled and squirmed against his death grip on me, "Dang Emmett!"

"I missed you! Relish in the moment you little runt!" he responded with laughter.

I poked my tongue out at him, feigning irritation but eventually gave in. I nestled my face into his neck as he lowered me to the ground. I took in a deep breath and the corners of my lips turned up into a smile. I loved the way he smelled. I loved _him _in his entirety. I twisted the curls at the nape of his neck as he slid his hands up and down my back. I closed my eyes and murmured my contentment against the skin of his neck.

He pulled back abruptly and led me back to the slab of rock he had previously been sitting against resuming his place. He patted the ground between his legs. I complied sitting down between them and leaned back against his muscular chest. He rested his chin atop my head and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed approvingly, the fact was I was always at ease when I was around him. Well…since I decided to stop fighting the inevitable.

"Did you enjoy hunting with bella?" he murmured into my hair.

I nodded caressing the backs of his hands with my fingertips, "Mhmm, she's a good girl. We had fun."

I felt him chuckle, "Whatever! Bella has been tormenting me since you've arrived."

I turned back to him with a confused expression, "She most certainly has not! I've yet to hear her take a jab at you!"

"You do know she can move that cement wall she calls a shield around right?" I frowned a little more before he continued. "Well sometimes she'll surround me in it and I can hear what she's thinking."

I snorted before I could stifle my laugh, "Well trust me, I know how you feel. I have a direct line to the _World of Edward_. He is just really just plain irritating when you get down to it."

"Ah, How the roles have switched…" he trailed off.

"Come again?"

"Well when Edward and Bella first got married I was constantly ragging on her." He paused briefly to laugh, "After the first night they spent in their cottage they returned to the family house that morning after. As soon as they walked in I assaulted them with a tirade of sex jokes."

I rolled to the side and clutched my abdomen in hysterical laughter. He grinned at me being so amused.

"Ohmigod Emmett! What. Did. You. Say." I sputtered through my laughter.

"Well, I think my exact words were _'It was pretty quiet out there last night. What the hell were you guys doing? Discussing the national debt?'_"

I absolutely lost it after that. I rolled to my stomach at an attempt to stop laughing but it was totally useless. After the hysterics subsided he stretched out beside be peering deep into my eyes.

"Can you do something for me?"

I reached out and fingered the buttons on his shirt nodding.

"I want you to answer a question. _Honestly._"

"Sure. What is it?"

He sighed and closed his eyes in preparation, "If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

My eyes widened as I thought back to the vision I had just intercepted and contemplated lying. Maybe if I told him no he wouldn't go through the motion, sadly enough if I told him yes, he would. I hadn't realized how long I took to respond until he reached out and cupped my cheek.

"You don't have to answer that…"

"No! Wait, it's fine I was just thinking about it. Honestly Em…I love you more than I can stand. It's just right now, it doesn't seem very wise to make promises that may or may not be upheld. Not by choice of course, but by circumstance."

I held my breath looking into his face when a bubbly smile appeared. I was not expecting that reaction at the least.

"You said you love me!"

Wow. I had just dropped the L-Bomb on him without even realizing it. Thinking back neither one of us had even come close to using it. _Way to complicate thing Liz! _I sat up like a lightning bolt and rooted my fingers deep into my hair.

"Damnit!" I hissed in an annoyed tone.

Emmett scooted to me pulling my hand away from my scalp and looked at me confused. Then something else flickered through his liquid gold eyes. Anger.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? I don't understand you sometimes! One minute you just can't get enough of me, then others you seem disgusted by my presence. I swear on _everything_ holy that I have _never _seen a bipolar immortal before, but you - you"

His hands began to tremble as he stammered, "_YOU!_ I can't do this, I can't - _FUCK!_"

"Em…sweetie…" I interjected with caution.

He snarled something incoherent and his hand landed against the nearest rock structure. I gasped as it crumbled to nothing more than small pebbles. I was absolutely _horrified. _He totally misinterpreted what I meant. I was cursing myself only because I felt that I was complicating things. It _wasn't_ that I didn't love him, it _wasn't _that I had said it. It was…well…it was…complicated.

"Do you honestly think that we can't do this? Do you think that I feel any less passionate about you! Do you not _REALIZE_ that I love you just as much if not more! I promised you that I would keep you safe. I _promised _you forever. I think that's pretty _fucking _concrete Liz! I would rip my own head off before I let one of those _bastards_ hurt you! You don't see that!"

I sat there on the ground staring up at him like a deer in head lights. My bottom lip trembled and I was one hundred percent sure that if I was in fact alive at that very moment, tears would be streaming down my face. I looked away from him pulling my knees to my chest. As hard as it was to admit to myself I was actually scared at that moment. Not so much that I was scared _of_ him, I knew he would do nothing to hurt me, I was scared that I had just pushed him to far. I waited until his breathing became some what normal before I dared to look at him. He was glaring at me with his lips turned up in what I thought was disgust. I felt the emotion drain from my face as I stood. I backed away from him unable to tear my eyes away from his.

He could see it, he could see why I hated myself so much. I had the ability to bring turbulence to the most gentle sea. I was…complicated so to speak.

"I guess I should go now." I said in a quiet voice that didn't sound like me, my once boisterous cocky demeanor was broken down into nothing more than a wounded cry.

His intense glare melted into panic when the true intention of my words registered. He reached out for me and I recoiled on instinct, drawing my arm just out of his reach.

"No, no you're right, about everything. You should be angry with me. I'm sorry but I…" He reached me before I could finish grabbing and pulling me close. He interrupted me with a tirade of apologies while trying to soothe me. I couldn't understand why he would be apologizing to _me. _He wouldn't even care for me as much as he did if he knew what I knew.

"_Ah! My dearest prodigy. Come! I must speak with you about a task." Aro's positive upbeat voice bellowed through the hall._

_I followed him to his 'throne' so to speak and stood before him as he sat down. _

"_Well first let me ask you, have you ever met anyone from the Cullen coven?"_

_I shook my head as he clasped his hands together and continued, "Well they are…different. You see they are becoming a problem in the community."_

"_How is that?" I pondered aloud._

_His gentle lilting laughter rang through the room, "I was hoping you would ask that. They are turning their back on our kind to protect the very thing that keeps us strong. Humans. Blasphemers in my opinion."_

_I shrugged not really knowing what he was talking about. What difference did that make? So what they were doing the noble thing by staying hidden and protecting human's from the darkest secret known to existence. Then I saw her in my periphery. She was stunningly beautiful even though her features were twisted in mind-searing anger. _

_Her hair was blonde and fell a little past her shoulders, the smooth planes of her face were distorted as she let a snarl pass her perfect lips. It was then I took note of her eyes. They were so…different, they resembled vats of liquid gold. Her glare locked on me as I stood there mouth agape. Her expression turned into curiosity and I was sure that she was looking at my 'strange' differences too. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine frantically and I knew she was wondering the same thing as I. Caius ushered her towards Aro and I, roughly twisting both her arms behind her._

"_Ah!" Aro reveled with a light clap "Mrs. Rosalie Hale Cullen. May I ask how can I be of service?"_

"_You know why I'm here! Where the hell is Emmett?"_

_I frowned in confusion, for I knew there was no one here by that name. I looked to Aro with my brow raised. _

"_Emmett?" I inquired, "Who might that be master?"_

_His musical trill of laughter rang out once again but this time it wasn't near as pleasant as before._

"_Well Emmett is her mate dear. Perhaps I should show you something."_

_He rose from his seat and walked up to the beautiful stranger deemed as Rosalie reaching in her bag that was draped over her shoulder. She struggled madly against Caius as Aro retrieved a folded sheet of paper. He also made it his business to lay his hand upon her cheek._

"_Hmm, you two had a terrible spat dear. You should really learn to control your temper!"_

_As if on cue she let out a snarl that put any and every predator to shame. I still couldn't understand what was going on. Aro must have noticed the questions in my eyes and he smiled._

"_Read this and you'll understand Liz." he confirmed handing me what looked like a letter._

_**Rose,**_

_**Let me begin by saying that I love you, but lately we have done nothing but argue. I'm not sure if this is what fate has in store for me. I feel that honestly, I have worn out the welcome in your heart. Your absolute vainness in your vanity and your heartless disregard for how I feel has pushed me off course. I am leaving for Italy tonight, the rest of my existence with be with the Volturi guard were I'm sure my abilities will be appreciated. **_

_**Be safe my love,**_

_**Emmett McCarty Cullen**_

_My eyes widened in terror as the gears in my brain turned violently. Aro had constructed this whole thing! I had never known him to be so…so evil! I looked at Rosalie and the pain evident on her face surged my body. He had tricked her!_

"_Why master? What have they done to owe this debt to you?" I inquired effectively masking the disgust brewing in my stomach. _

"_Well the Cullen family has grown exponentially. The ways of their existence threatens what we, The Volturi, have put in place. They must be dealt with, but in a careful manner. One at a time, for you see they pose a terrible threat to the tranquility of our world. They can not be defeated together, but one by one…easily"_

_I stared at him careful to keep my expression blank and indifferent. I nodded once solemnly and turned my eyes to _her_. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and apologize for this catastrophe. My expression was still stoic but she was far more perceptive than Caius and Aro had ever been. She focused her stare on me, and her turbulent golden eyes calmed. In that moment she realized that she was going to die. _

"_Kill her" Aro commanded from his coveted throne. I froze in horror at the thought of killing this innocent per… well vampire if you can call one innocent. I looked over my shoulder at him in shock._

"_Excuse me?" I asked with my hands clenched in a tight fist. "Kill her?"_

_Caius snorted drawing my attention to him, he was standing there with his hands clasped around her neck smiling at me arrogantly._

"_Aro! You can't honestly believe that she could do _my _job can you?" His grip tightened around her throat. She squirmed in discomfort and let out a force induced whimper._

"_Save them for me!" she rushed out before I heard the chilling sound of vampire flesh ripping. The sound was as if someone was ripping sheet metal. Her decapitated torso fell forward on to the floor with a loud thud. Caius ravaged her body relentlessly as he ripped her extremities away from her torso as well. Last but not least he reached into his cloak to fish out a small silver square. My face fell as he flicked his thumb, quickly producing a flame, and dropped the lighter on the dismembered heap between us. A magnificent blaze erupted sending a billow of purplish smoke wafting towards me. _

_My emotionless charade almost went to hell at the sight of Aro's contentment. I swallowed almost audibly as I took in his face, creased with victoriously evil smile._

"_Was that all master?" I inquired seeking a need to be released from his presence. _

"_Er…yes actually. Caius practically sucked all the fun out of this little meeting. You may retire to the tower with the wives. I'll see you at twilight."_

_I nodded and backed away from them both having just realized how cruel and heartless they were. I couldn't understand how I hadn't learned this earlier! I racked my brain furiously to piece together this awkward puzzle._

_RENATA!_

_My brain rejoiced in victory. I had heard once or twice through Aro's touch that she had the ability to manipulate emotions. I had never truly been happy here! Only the illusion! Reality set in that I was merely a tool to gain more power. That's why Aro all but forced me into the tower with the wives for my stay._

_Quickly I retreated into the tree line just outside the majestic Volturi grounds. I shed my cloak and threw in to the ground in anger. How could I have been that **stupid**. I looked over my shoulder at the brooding castle like grounds and fled without looking back. I knew right then at that moment I would never ever return to Volterra, Italy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO!<strong>_

_**What do ya think so far? **_

_**Do you think Liz is wrong for lying, well not lying but omitting?**_

_**Do you think Emmett will forgive her if and when he finds out?**_

_**Mmm Mmm Mmm, I am certainly expecting some reviews. [Taps foot]**_

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**I would like to extend a very VERY special thanks to my first two reviewers.**_

_**kakashisnumber1fangirl **_

_**and**_

_**Twilightaddict1901 **_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!**_


	8. The Jigsaw Puzzle

**Disclaimer:**

**Here we go! I am not the owner of Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**First and foremost I would like to say thank you, thank you, thank you to a VERY special girl.**

**Fivestarreader! I _LOVE_ you. This chapter was put up in such a tizzy because you took the time to Review and make me feel like I'm doing something right!**

**To everyone else, read on, enjoy, then review ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Chapter 8: The Jigsaw Puzzle<span>**

**Emmett**

I was in a panic as I held Elizabeth's small body close to me. What the _fuck_ was wrong with me! I pulled back just a hair and pressed my lips to her forehead in an attempt of an apology. Her trembling hands were at her side and her body language was rigid and unforgiving. I chanced a glance at her face, she was distant and blank.

"Liz?"

Nothing, not one reaction. I placed my hand on her cheek staring into her eyes, but they were different. Her once exuberant, amethyst eyes were now stormy and unfocused. It felt as if I was invisible and she could see right through me.

I shook her gently breaking her from her reverie "Liz!"

She snarled viciously and pushed me away abruptly. I could feel my countenance crumble at the pure animosity in her gesture. Just as quick as it happened her face refocused and she gasped in shock.

"Emmett I'm sorry! I was deep in thought. I didn't mean too…"

"It's ok, I think we both need to just cool off for a minute."

I walked to the edge of the small area and sat with my legs dangling off the edge. My body gave into the stress as I hunched over resting my elbows on my thighs and rooted both hands deep into my scalp. How the hell did all of this happen?

"The last time you saw Rosalie you two were on bad terms weren't you?" She asked, her voice still distant.

My body stiffened in pain as the visions rushed back through me violently.

"_Rose! What the hell do you want from me!_ _I don't understand why you are so damn resentful all the time!"_

"_Do you think I wanted any of this! I absolutely _hate_ what I am. I can't put up this front anymore. My life is total shit!"_

_I turned my back to her willing the rising rage away. I double fisted my hair and all but bit my bottom lip off to control my fury._

"_Well we obviously can't change who we are babe, even if you were still human there would be something that…"_

"_Nope! As a human I was perfectly _fine_. It wasn't until I became prisoner to this life that everything went to hell."_

"_You know what, I am so _fucking _sick of you." I seethed, who am I kidding! I _lost_ it. "You are so ungrateful! Just a bitter shell of the woman who saved me. To top it all off you are the most vain, self indulgent, selfish creature on the face of the earth. It's actually getting quite hard to deal with. As a matter of fact, I think it's best if I don't."_

_I trudged through the house with her on my heel, "Fine Emmett, I don't really care! Maybe I should have let the damn bear maul you to death. Just _maybe_ it was a mistake."_

_I turned slowly to face her with my hands clenched in tight fists. It took all I had not to grab her and throw her through the nearest wall, even though she was indestructible._

"_I'm out Rose, DONE!"_

"H-how…How did you know we…" I stammered. How did she know we were arguing when I left that night? It was impossible! I understood that she adorned many powerful gifts, but I knew she couldn't see the past. I watched her step slowly towards me fishing in her pocket. When she reached my side and handed me a worn letter that was in her pocket.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but before you read this let me assure you, in my defense, that I had nothing to do with it." She stated sullenly before pressing it into my hand.

When I unfolded the paper my heart dropped to my stomach. A wave of resentment and guilt flooded me. If I hadn't left that night none of this would have ever happened.

"Elizabeth I didn't write this! I swear-I" I couldn't even complete my sentence. She knelt on the ground behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know you didn't, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry Em." She buried her face in my neck in an attempt to comfort me. She held her position of comfort and I relaxed in her arms.

"Oh God!" She shrieked scrambling away from me in a panic. "Oh God! Emmett! Babe we have to go, we have to go to the house. Now!"

"What is it _now_! Did Alice have another vision!"

"No! Emmett baby think for a minute." She braced her hands on my shoulders to give me a minute. I couldn't figure out what had her so wound up! It could have been the fact that I was drowning in my own guilt or the fact that I turned into goo when she touched me, but I was lost.

"Emmett, how would they know you two were arguing and easy to separate?" She inquired with her brow raised suspiciously.

I shrugged shaking my head adamantly, desperate to understand where she was coming from. I was drawing a complete blank.

"Emmett, somebody was here. Somebody has been watching you…them…and now _us_."

The realization hit me like a sledgehammer. Somebody was watching us? Panic soon transformed into a blinding white rage. I could feel my muscles tensing beneath my skin as the pulsing anger engulfed me. The _nerve _of them, invading the privacy of our family to fuel their mischievous fire. I swallowed thickly to contain the emotions I felt. The last thing I needed was for Elizabeth to think I was angry with her.

She stared into my face cautiously, anticipating my reaction. I tried, GOD I tried to control myself, but the minute I opened my mouth the manic rage poured out.

"What the HELL is going on! What were you doing with those _creeps_! How can anyone be that malicious! I swear on everything I own Aro and Caius will die in the most gruesome tortuous way!"

Her brows furrowed in the post argument irritation and she clenched my shirt jerking me downward close to her face. Her eyes were glowing again and the amethyst glow surrounded her face. Her normally pleasant features were twisted in an immense mixture of anger, pain, and disgust.

"Emmett, don't you _dare_ chastise me! I know what it must look like, and I understand how you feel, but don't you _ever _insinuate that I am _anything_ like those evil Italian jerks! If I was, I wouldn't be here offering my assistance, I would be on the other side of enemy lines kicking your _ass!_"

She released me with a slight push that would have sent any mortal soaring from the top of the mountain. I opened my mouth and closed it repeatedly in search of something to say and I was pretty sure that I looked like a fish out of water. I must have a thing for bad asses because the resemblances between her and Rosalie's anger issues were uncanny. Think about it!

How often am I speechless?

…Don't worry, I'll wait.

She didn't say one word to my as we sprinted towards the main house. She wouldn't even let me sling her up on my back as usual. I felt kind of empty without her touch, and the fact that she was livid was really bothering me. When we reached the house there was no sound, no presence of anyone. She looked at me puzzled and I'm sure I mirrored her expression.

"Shit! I forgot about training!" she stated slapping her forehead.

I laughed at her, harder than necessary and she sneered at me. It was so cute that it made it worse. I grabbed her and lifted her just until her feet were dangling right above the ground. As fearless as she was let us not forget, she was 5'4 and maybe 135 pounds. She kicked and wriggled in my hold, all the while snarling and hissing ferociously.

"You are so cute!" I cooed against her cheek.

She stopped all the hostility and erupted into hysterical laughter. I pulled her close to me cradling her in my arms and took a deep breath. "Liz, the stress is getting to us. Relax, we can handle love. I _know_ we can."

"I know, your right. C'mon. It's canyon time!" she chirped and hopped on my back, _in her rightful place mind you._

When we arrived something was off. It was way too much tension in the air. It seemed like everyone was walking on eggshells.

"Err…what's going on?" I inquired when I reached Carlilse.

"Jane was here, in this area and we lost her scent. She took off and there's no doubt that she'll be back."

I glanced back at Elizabeth who had hopped down from my back and I knew this wasn't going to be good from the wild look in her eyes. I had to all but throw her down to keep her there.

"We don't know where she is love! You aren't going after her alone like that!" she struggled underneath me.

She calmed down after a few minutes and nodded "Ok Emmett, I'm calm. Let me go."

"I know where she's going, she's heading toward La Push, it's the quickest way to the water. The wolves are on there way here. If they can't stop her, I will. I have to." she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Emmett I need you to understand, and if not I'm sorry. I love you _so _much."

Before I could protest the great white alpha stood before me. Her eyes reached mine, she held me in her gaze and with a sorrowful whimper she bolted eastward.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...how many of you are screaming at me right now? :-X<strong>

**Blame the whole Cliffhanger thing on my favorite author on here AngelGoddess1981. She er...inspired it lol. **

**So0o0o0o what do you think is next? **

**Well I don't know either LMAO. Flying by the seat of my pants here! **

**So sit tight, when i find out what's going on you will too!**

**Errrr...REVIEW [coughs]**


	9. The Revelation

**Drum roll please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight...blah blah blah Love Stephenie Meyer...yada yada yada! LOL**

**Any-_who_, Moving on! I _finally_ shook the writer's block! It took a very very _very_ special friend with a WONDERFUL idea. Cindy girl I LOVE you! Thanks so much!**

**And back to my faithful homie FiveStarReader. You know I love you too ;-) stay sweet girl!**

**By the way, there is a surprise at toward the middle of this chapter, let's see how many blood pressures I can raise tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: The Revelation<span>**

**Elizabeth**

_Jacob! Sam! I know you guys can hear me!_

Nothing.

_Attention all Quilette Dumb-asses there is a crazed vamp on the loose!_

_Ugh, if it isn't my mangy, transient, long lost relative. _Jacob interjected. I knew he could hear me the first time, but it was beyond me why that little _fucker_ was always pushing my buttons.

_You sir, will pay for that later. But right, now no time for that. I need you guys to pick up a scent. NOW! She is here and I know she's headed that way. We have to intercept her, and by the way if you find her before me don't kill her. _I _want too. _

I paused my thought process and conjured up the scent of Jane. Not only her scent but her entire visual, the small childish face and her eerie red eyes.

I have to admit, being able to speak with the wolves…no scratch that, my _family_ this way was freaking awesome. I knew they were all still warming up to the fact that I was included, but seriously what else could they do? There was always this point, a Quilette is never to harm brethren nor any object of imprinting.

_Mayday! Mayday! She is heading down the LaPush territory line. If we don't work together and quickly she is going to get away! _Sam thought pushing a visual of her through our heads.

We merged together in an instant, there they were Sam, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Paul. What was even more impressive was the fact that I was in the middle of the formation. Jacob was at my right, and Sam was at my left. It confused me but at the same time it was exhilarating! How was it that _I_, the one who was always so ashamed of myself, was the best of both worlds?

The ground shook beneath our heavy foot falls in search of the intruder. I caught her scent first, and as if it was on cue the growls and snarls I heard a second after alerted me that they to had caught on. We continued this…err stampede - if you can it that- down the winding territory line. We were abruptly halted at the waterline of First Beach as a solitary ripple vanished at my feet.

The feeling of irritation was unanimous among us as the snarls and howls ripped through the night. Jacob nudged me with his snout as I paced back and forth drowning in the anguish of my failure.

_Liz it's cool, we'll get her. I know she's coming back. No worries ok?_

I countered his empathy and rested my head in the slight dip of his shoulders with a disappointed huff.

_I know it's just all so annoying. Do you know that bitch has been spying on us! No doubt she's going back to tell the Volturi what we have up our sleeve. _

His angered growling vibrated against my close body and I nudged him softly.

_No, no Jake. We have to focus it's just a minor set back. Let's get to the canyon. We have to put our heads together and strategize. _

_Ok, your right. On the bright side I came up with a classification for you!_

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at him. I knew before he said it, that it was going to be well…stupid.

_You're a werepire!_

He tossed his head back with a barking laugh as his tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth.

_Idiot._

Before I reached the canyon I had to stop by the main house to grab some more clothes. Now I see why the Quilettes never wore shirts. What was the point? It had never even dawned on me before. Of course I hardly used my wolf form before I came to Forks.

I phased back on the front porch and walked through the front door. "Hello?" I called out softly to make sure no one was in immediate danger of being flashed. I padded up the stairs to the room that Emmett and I were very rarely in and closed the door behind me. I almost jumped a mile when I realized sitting on the couch in front of me was Emmett with an amused smile.

"Umm…I don't know if you knew, but you are naked as a jaybird!"

"Thanks my dear, dear Emmett for the observation." I responded, my voice dripping pure sarcasm. "Why aren't you at the canyon anyway?"

"Well, Carlilse told me to come cool off, that you undoubtedly could take care of yourself and you were with your…" he paused to wrinkle his nose "_family_."

"Hey!" I scolded pointing at him "Wrinkle your nose at yourself! Your in love with me and I'm a werepire!"

"A what!" he sputtered, holding his side for fear of splitting it at the idiotic name.

"Were-pire" I said smiling, "That name is compliments of Jake."

He shook his head knowing that no good could come of anything Jacob said. I turned to the closet to retrieve myself something to wear and I felt his arms slide around my waist. His lips ghosted my neck, ears and jawbone. My eyes fluttered closed as his large hands lay flat against my bare midriff.

"Liz, baby please don't scare me like that again. To see you bolt away from me like that, to feel like I may never see you again, it's the cruelest torture imaginable."

He turned me around to face him and sandwiched me against the wall and his body. My fingers glided over his chest, danced up the side of his neck and I cupped his face stroking his cheek with the pad of my thumb. "So you're not mad that I left?"

He shook his gently and locked his eyes on mine, "No I'm not mad. I was never mad, just worried. Worried that this…" He gestured from my head to toe, "Wouldn't make it back to me."

He pulled my hands from his face and guided them around his neck. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and took a deep breath.

"Did you guys catch her?" he whispered against my scalp.

I drew my bottom lip in and shook my head, "No, she got to the water a millisecond before us."

His body tensed only slightly against me, but relaxed once I started fingering the curls at the nape of his neck. His craned his neck and pressed his lips against mine gently. I felt a rush of heat consume my body as his hands slid down to the small of my back. I shuddered involuntarily against him, letting a soft moan escape me. He growled in response, pressing his body closer.

He pulled away gently, eliciting a whimper of protest from me. I lifted up on my tip toes trying to capture his lips again before I realized what he was doing. In a flash his shirt was nonexistent, and his lips found mine again before it even hit the floor. My fingers traveled down his bare chest and abs causing them to ripple slightly under the soft touch. I smiled through the kiss reveling at the thought of how my touch affected his body. He drew in my bottom lip and bucked his hips against me causing his erection to put pressure on my…err…lady bits. My fingers clamped down on his shoulders and wave of trembles traveled down my spine as I gasped. It was now him who was smiling through the kiss.

It was _always_ a competition with this guy!

He snickered proudly pulling away from my lips and burying his head in my neck nipping at my flesh. Well, well, well if it's a competition he wants, then a competition he shall get. I pressed my hands against his chest and with all the strength I could muster in my lustful state I pushed him toward the couch. His body soared through the air and his body connected with the couch with a loud thud sending it sliding back against the wall. I leapt towards him, straddling his hips upon contact. His eyes were wide with surprise and his lips turned up into a knowing smirk.

"So, you think you're just gonna man handle me huh?" he growled gripping my hips and pulling me downward.

"Mhmm, I certainly do." I cooed seductively, tugging at his belt.

I fumbled at his belt and the button to his jeans in a haste to get them off. This was much needed stress relief and another minute would _not_ be warranted.

"Emmett!" I heard Carlilse's voice from the foyer downstairs.

I sighed in frustration resting my forehead against his. I tried to pull away from him but he held me firmly in place. I shook my head prying his hands off my hips and walked toward the closet again.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he called barely able to mask the frustration in his voice.

I waved him away pointing at the door, urging him to go and see what Carlisle wanted. He threw up his arms in exasperation then gestured to the 'pop tent' in his pants. I snorted clasping my hand over my mouth trying my best to stifle the laughter.

"Get rid of it!" I scream whispered, still trying to control the urge to laugh.

"How! Your still naked! Put some freaking clothes on and _maybe_ it'll go away!" he hissed quietly.

I quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a black button front blouse and the famous Jimmy Choo peep toes he seemed to like.

"Great idea Liz! Put on sexy clothes! Real smart!" he groaned.

I giggled and walked towards the door, I paused with my hand on the handle and looked back over my shoulder. "Ok how about I go down, tell him you are busy at the moment and you take care of _that?_"

He shooed me away and I bounded down the stairs with a pleased grin.

"Carlilse!" I greeted warmly as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe!' he reveled. "So what happened?"

"We didn't catch her, close, but no cigar." I grumbled following him to the kitchen.

"You are something else…" he marveled laughing slightly, "How is it that you are so fearless?"

I cocked at brow in confusion, "Come again?"

Emmett scoffed at my question as he rounded the corner, no doubt that he took that as an innuendo. Carlilse frowned at him shaking his head then turned his focus back to me.

"Well I mean having you around here is like…having heightened security."

I shrugged and waved my hand flippantly, "That's not the intention, I'm just doing what comes natural. It's not like you guys aren't protecting me as well. Let's just face it Carlilse, we're breaking even. I can't do it without you guys and you all can't do it without me."

He nodded and flashed a dazzling smile at me. I giggled as he patted my hand. He looked to Emmett still a little confused as to what had him in such a ill mood. He shrugged and hoisted himself from the counter.

"Later kids, I'm helping Esme with something, one of her projects. Be safe and I'll catch you later."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane<strong>

I pulled myself ashore along the northern border of British Columbia, Canada taking a huge gasp of air. Not because I needed it, but because I needed to know that those mutts weren't behind me. Well not mutts but a certain mutt. Elizabeth. God I hated her! Hated her with the very core of my being. First she stole the show in Italy, she was Aro's _prodigy. _She's nothing more than a volatile half-breed! So if that's not bad enough, she betrays him and comes to Forks to 'save' the God-forsaken Cullens and win's their hearts as well.

I sat at the water's edge with my legs drawn into my chest waiting for the potent anger to subside. I knew that my job wasn't done, I couldn't face Aro without proof that she was dead or proof that she was working on his word. He knew just like knew that it was pointless to even challenge them with her in the midst. I felt the compelling urge to just scream my lungs out. Why in the _world_ would Aro even send me here alone! I rubbed my temples in irritation, there must be something that I missed. He cared for me, I was one of his disciples, I was one of his soldiers, but yet he sent me here with nothing, and no one.

"_Ah, My dearest Jane, so glad you're here. We need to speak immediately." He chimed in his gentle masculine tenor._

"_What about master?" _

"_Well, I need you to handle a task. It's rather dangerous actually, I need you to monitor Forks, Washington." He responded with a smirk._

"_Is this about the Cullens again? What's gone wrong?" I asked know exactly what he was about to ask me._

"_Well, I need to know what's going on actually. I have this unnerving feeling that…well honestly I think Elizabeth is there." _

_I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently at him. He caught on quickly to my agitation and continued. _

"_No dear, I don't need you to bring her back! I need you to figure out what her motive is. I don't understand her, she was so indifferent when she watched Caius rip Rosalie Cullen apart. If she is in fact there it couldn't be to protect them. It's bewildering don't you agree."_

_I pondered that for a brief moment and realized he had a valid point. "Well master, why not send Demetri? He is the best tracker to knowledge. He could find her easier."_

"_Nonsense! I will do no such thing. I feel like you have more of a chance than him. You know no one will ever be able to make one suffer such as you do. Demetri is merely a tracker, but you-" he paused to cup my face "have the power to torture her until we get what we need. _If_ and only if there is a chance of mutiny."_

_I nodded and the deal was sealed. I would camp out in forks until I could get what Aro needed to make our reality tranquil again._

I shuddered as the reminiscent past flashed before me. Now that I was away from him I could really see what was going on. He sent me because he didn't care if that half-breed savage tore me apart. He wouldn't send Demetri with me because he was higher on the hierarchy than me and ultimately he was more _important_ than me. At that very moment I realized that my anger was misplaced! It had nothing to do with her! I was always in a fog at home, but out here on a beach in _fucking_ Canada after I almost got killed it was crystal clear. I had figured out what Elizabeth did, we were just merely pawns in his manipulative game of chess!

With a furious snarl I took to the treacherous waters again. Before I could calm the anger that had consumed me I found myself back on the beach in LaPush. I took to the forest at a death speed, I _needed _to get to them. I was totally oblivious to my surrounding when I broke through a clearing. No sooner than I could take in my surroundings I was hurdling backwards with an excruciating amount of pressure at my throat. My back slammed into something solid and I snapped my eyes open to see the most furious pair of violet eyes.

Her lip was drawn back over her teeth and a chilling growl escaped her lips. A faint amethyst glow surrounded her face and for the first time in my afterlife I was afraid. My hands flew to her wrist as a reflex as my eyes widened.

"WAIT!" I squeaked despite the pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...so how was the surprise? LOL I know, I know, I hate her too!<strong>

**Well hey, I needed you guys to understand her a bit, well from my perspective anyway.**

**I'll be updating soon guys, it may be a week or so but no worries. I have no intention of stopping!**

**So0o0oo0oo0o0 without further or due click the link directly below and spill your thoughts. I'm not Edward you know. **

**'Tell me what your thinking?' **

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Face Off

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**So0o0o here we are, the two badasses _finally _end up face to face huh?**

**No rambling necessary! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Face Off<strong>

**Elizabeth**

I watched her squirm and writhe in front of me as my grip tightened around her neck. Her hands flew up to my wrist in defense, but it was no use. I was about to rid all of us of this problem, it was simple, I was going to rip her head off.

"WAIT!" she shrieked, pleading with me.

It surprised me that her crimson red eyes were not clouded with anger, but fear. Was she _scared _of me? Oh no, not _Jane_, not the one creature that tortured me endlessly in Italy. Not the same Jane who would inflict mental pain on me just for kicks and giggles. Not the same Jane who snubbed me day in and day out because of her ass kissing crush on Aro. No, no definitely not her!

"Elizabeth, _please! _It's not what you think. You have to give me a chance!" she struggled with her voice.

I felt a strong and familiar hand on my shoulder and my entire disposition calmed. I felt like I was at ease all of a sudden.

"Elizabeth, don't let her bring you down. Do not forget who you are, and how far you have come since you've been here. Trust me, you don't want her blood on your hands unnecessarily. Let her explain."

I peeked over my shoulder into Carlilse worried face. Standing behind him was the entire household. It became evident that Jasper was the one toying with my mood. Carlilse reached forward cautiously and placed his hand on my forearm.

"Please just listen to me." He whispered tugging my arm gently.

I released my grip slowly but never moved my position. One wrong move from her could cost a life and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. He stood beside me and offered me a approving smile and nodded.

"Start talking Jane, I can't control her if she snaps." Edward hissed maliciously.

"I..I…well…" she stammered still in shock from the previous assault.

"_Today_ please!" I snarled menacingly.

"Aro wants me to find out what you've been up too! He still thinks your working for him, but he has a hunch that you're in cahoots with them!" she blurted.

I crouched and lunged only to be caught in mid-flight by Emmett's strong arms. He pulled me back towards him tucking me into his side.

"Hold on babe, wait just a second. We need to hear this." He whispered against my cheek, quietly shushing my angered snarls.

Her brows arched in shock at his ability to soothe me. She pointed back and forth between us raising the silent question.

"_That_ is none of your business nor concern Jane. What you need to focus on is getting your story straight before she kills you. Emmett can't control her either!" Carlilse pressed calmly.

"I don't want to be apart of this. I don't want to do this to any of you. It's a power struggle and someone, undoubtedly, is going to lose. I can't go back to Italy, because the moment that Aro touches me, I'm going to _die. _ He's going to know what I did and what my intentions are."

No one said anything, as her eyes darted between each of our faces. There was nothing to say actually, Edward was the only one in the midst who could determine if she was telling the truth.

"I know I haven't given any of you any reason to believe me, but you _have_ too!" she continued desperately.

"She's right, Aro will kill her. I think she's actually telling the truth." Edward spat as if the very statement disgusted him.

"What? Wait! You expect me to let her go!" I shrieked fighting the urge to lunge at her again.

He nodded solemnly, "Yea, I do. She can't go back Liz. She's in her own personal hell right now. It's better to just let her live in fear than to put her out of her misery. That is _way_ too good for her."

I growled my discontentment at the idea and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Hey, show her what her power feels like. No one said you couldn't _hurt_ her. Carlilse just said don't kill her._

I looked at Edward confused for a moment and he cocked his head towards her. I caught on quickly to what he meant. Being an imitator definitely had it's perks, on one hand you could only use one's power against them, but on the other hand it worked out when dealing with someone like her. I was going to show her what her mental induced pain did to people.

I smirked at Jane without an ounce of humor and murmured one word softly, "Pain."

Her face crumpled and she dropped to the ground in front of us screaming in excruciating pain. She rolled back and forth clutching her body and trembling. Everyone looked at each other confused except for Edward and I. The smirk that I was sporting was soon replaced by what some people would call maniacal laughter. Carlilse looked at me quizzically until he realized what was going on; he nudged me so hard that I fell back into Emmett's side, it broke my glare and concentration.

"What?" I snapped.

He gave me a distasteful glare with his lips pressed into a hard line, "That was so ruefully vindictive Elizabeth. Two wrongs don't make a right."

I huffed at the scolding and turned my eyes away from his disapproving countenance. I caught Edward's face in my periphery and he winked smugly without even looking my way. Jane gathered herself and sprang to her feet making a full recovery.

"Er…wow. That's the first time I've ever experienced what my gift is like. I owe you and Edward and apology." she stated quietly.

I looked away from her as she fidgeted with her hands nervously, "I guess I should go now. I'm so sorry about all this. You will _never_ have to worry about _any_ interference from me again."

She backed away from us to a safe distance and flitted off into the greenery. I stared after her quietly contemplating on chasing her down and killing her anyway. Carlilse once again placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm proud of you. You handled that better than I thought you would have."

"Thanks Carlilse, I just hope we made the right decision. If this backfires I _swear_ I will never listen to you again." I mused dryly.

"Oh dear, whatever will I do!" He deadpanned sarcastically.

I playfully nudged him and his calming laughter rang through the area. Emmett sidled up to me and interlaced his fingers with mine, offering me a quick peck on the cheek. "That's my girl. I think that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. If I could have, I would've done the same thing." He whispered as his lips turned up in a victorious smile.

All was calm for the moment, and the playful banter between the family members hummed through the canyon. Emmett raked the fingers of his free hand through my hair in an attempt to calm my nerves. Despite the fact that it wasn't really helping, the intention was good enough for me. I turned to face him and rested my cheek against his chest.

"Emmett, I have come to the conclusion that this _has_ to work. After being so unhappy for the better half of three hundred years I'm finally in a comfort zone. I love you, your family, and the fact that I feel accepted." I murmured into the fabric of his shirt.

"I know, and it _will_ work. Trust me. By the way I must mention that this is not _my_ family, it's _our_ family. You can change your name to Elizabeth Arden Black Cullen anytime you want. Just say the word, and it's done. You know where I stand." He whispered planting a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled into his chest as he pulled me closer, "Elizabeth Arden Black Cullen huh? Has a nice ring to it….right?"

"Definitely." He concluded with a proud smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think they made the right decision? Or a deadly mistake?<strong>

**Who knows! Keep reading to find out. Now do your job!**

**Review! lmao. **

**XOXOXO LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**KK**

**#Team Twilight!**


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the Queen of course. But I do enjoy screwing around with their live ;-)

**So err...it's been a while huh? I am soooooo so so so sooooooooo sorry. I have been uber busy with my job, my bum ass laptop, and I moved. **

**So enough with the excuses! This is the the beginning of the end *tear***

**This story is nearly finished and i would like to send a special thanks to EVERYone who read and not just the ones who reviewed!**

**I know that i have way more readers than my reviews let on, trust me I see the emails and I have a bone to pick with you all! But here is not the time nor place. **

**So without further or due ENJOYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11:<span>** **The Beginning of the End**

Time had slipped away inevitably and the hour that determined the rest of our lives as we knew it was here. The voice in my head was tugging at my confidence, but it wasn't only my voice, it was Edward's. The whole time we had been standing there as a well formed platoon he just couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Nessie, about what would happen if neither of them were around to be there for their child. Thank God I couldn't hear what anyone else was thinking. I shuddered at the thought of any of them being harmed because of this stupid, convoluted plan to right everything that was wrong in the world. Our world.

I sighed curtly at the monumental task at hand and turned to him. To everyone else he may have seemed normal, stoic even, but through his thoughts he was absolutely tortured. He gave me a warning glance to shut my trap.

'_Not in front of Bella, please. I don't want her to panic. It's fine we'll get through this.' _

'_I know…it's just, as much as I hate to say it, I care about how you feel. I don't want to see you in turmoil no matter how much you annoy me.'_

'_The feeling is mutual, but I can hear it all, and not just you. That's the reason my thoughts are in a tizzy. Not because I'm not confident. What you hear is a little of my worries and most of everyone else's.'_

I took the time to look at an analyze each face among me. The first face I noted was Carlilse, his expression was lost. As if he couldn't understand why all of this was necessary. The true peacemaker within him shone through miraculously regardless of how the situation seemed to upset him.

My eyes drifted to Esme, who was standing at his side the way a wife should. If I could describe her expression in one word it would be concerned. The stress of this was finally showing on her face but not to overshadow the fact that she was determined to see this through. I admired her for a moment, almost envying her outright fortitude and motherly warmness.

Then there was Jasper and Alice. Jasper's expression was fierce and calculating all the while Alice was eerily calm. What struck me the most was how different they were. I guess the 'yin yang' theory was true. No doubt that Jasper was concentrating on any and everything they could possibly do to harm us, creating battle tactics in his mind to counteract them. Alice displayed nothing but the most confidence and certainty.

Bella was alongside Edward with her fists clenched and her lips pressed into a hard line. Her expression was just plain ferocious. Her stance was already defensive in lieu of the worrisome person she was when there was human breath in her body. To be quite frank it was hilarious to see Bella standing there like a line backer when she was barely taller than me. Edward offered me an amused half smile at that last thought. I quirked a brow and turned my attention to the person it was hardest to face.

Emmett. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy looking into his eyes, taking in his boyish smile and deep dimples, or my hands roaming his immaculate body. Who am I kidding? I **loved** it. Never in all of my existence had I met another being that was all consuming and soothed the savage beast within me. It was just so hard to look into his eyes and see the worry and the anxiety there. I had seen it eating at him as each day passed, even though he constantly reassured me that he was fine, I wasn't an idiot. I chanced a glance at him and I realized that his eyes had been trained on me. He was staring at me so intently that I almost felt self conscious under his gaze. I was so flabbergasted at his expression that my breath caught in my throat. Was he happy? Yep! That would definitely describe it, this idiot was totally oblivious.

"Emmett, what the hell are you smiling about! There is absolutely nothing to be happy about right now!" I griped.

He snorted at my verbal assault, "Will you calm the hell down? I'm smiling because this is almost over and you can make good on your promise."

He smirked at me with a hint of lust in his eyes and sent my mind barreling into the nearest gutter as memories of the previous night flooded my mind.

_The moon shone through the cloudless sky illuminating light dusting of snow on the ground as Emmett and I sat perched in our usual spot. Emmett's legs dangled precariously over the ledge, with me on his lap and his arms tight around my waist. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath taking in his intoxicating scent. I reached up absently to twirl a lock of his jet black hair around my finger and his lips slowly turned up into a smile. _

"_Liz, what has you so fascinated with me all of a sudden?" I shrugged in response and continued twirling his hair. He reached up and gently grasped my wrist bringing my hand down to his mouth. He quirked a brow at my mute answer and brought my hand to his mouth planting a soft kiss on my palm. "Seriously babe, what's the matter?"_

"_You told me not to say anything else about it." I responded quietly. _

_He let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes while pulling me closer. "You know, I've never met anyone in my entire life as pessimistic as you. This thing is in the bag, trust me. I can feel it in my gut."_

"_I don't see how you can feel anything in that dried up, unused thing." I scoffed sarcastically. _

_He growled playfully and flipped me over on my back pinning my arms out to my side. He grinned at me triumphantly and nuzzled my nose with his own. "You know, for you to be so beautiful you can be quite nasty. Why do you feel the need to poke fun at my dormant stomach?"_

_I tried to give him an ugly glare, but I failed terribly, instead I busted out laughing at him. He smiled brightly, released his grip on my wrists and sat back on his haunches. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed wistfully. "Emmett I'm not pessimistic, I'm a realist. No matter how you put it, this is dangerous! Stop downplaying the situation like that."_

_He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I agree that it is dangerous, but for our safety I'm willing to put up a hell of a fight. Emmett Cullen isn't easily defeated, for that matter no Cullen is easily defeated."_

_I smiled at him, genuinely smiled because no matter how difficult I had been since we met he was just as positive as he was the moment he realized what was to come. I released a cleansing breath and let go of all of my hang ups. It would be what it would be, and if fate brought us through this unscathed I would remain here in Forks with my new reason for thriving._

"_I'm ready to change my name now." I murmured right above a whisper. _

_His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock at my confession. His eyes darted back and forth between mine for confirmation. I shifted my weight forward, pulling myself to my knees to face him eye to eye. He was still frozen in place as I cupped his cheek and issued a warm smile. "I'm serious, I'm more than ready. You could say I had an epiphany and I felt like this was the best time to tell you."_

"_Yeah?" _

_I smiled at his disbelief and confirmed it once and for all, "Yeah."_

_He threw his arms around my waist with such force it caused me to gasp. I squealed playfully as he bit at the skin on my neck peppering sweet kisses up to my earlobe. He sat back and pulled me closer causing me to straddle his hips. His kisses went from frantic excitement to a slow meaningful pace. His lips ghosted over my own his caramel eyes focused on nothing but mine. I licked my lips in anticipation, meeting his intense gaze._

"_I never would have thought I'd have a second chance at love." he whispered against my lips. _

"_I never thought I could love someone as much…" Before I could finish my sentence his lips crashed into mine with urgency and longing. My fingers danced gently up the sides of his neck finding purchase in his dark curly tresses. A slight grunt escaped his lips as he roughly pulled my hips flush with his. The moment I felt his erection press against the aching heap of nerves at the juncture of my thighs, live flames could have engulfed me and I wouldn't have know the difference. _

_I sucked in a sharp breath clenching my eyes shut. "Fuck Emmett….it's so hard…" was all I could manage to say. He gently lowered me to the soft turf slowly running his hands down both sides of my body, making sure to brush my diamond hard nipples with his thumbs. My body trembled involuntarily at the gentle touch and a small smile graced his lips. My hands flew to the button of my jeans, I was in such a hurry to get them off and have him inside me. _

"_Stop. Let me." He demanded huskily. _

_I drew my bottom lip in between my teeth in anticipation, as his fingers softly caressed my tummy and unbuttoned the jeans with ease. His eyes locked on mine as he slid the jeans down the length of my legs at a slow torturous pace. I kicked my legs straight upward as he slid them past my ankles with ease. With an ankle in each hand he kissed lightly at each one, then up each calf, then up each thigh slowly. I propped myself up on my elbows watching him intently. _

"_What do you want me to do?" he growled seductively sinking his teeth into the skin on my left thigh._

"_W-What?" I stammered. _

"Say_ it Liz, _What_ do you want me to do?"_

_A shudder ripped through me from head to toe, at his feral demand, "I want you to taste me." _

_He licked his lips slowly before flicking his tongue over my swollen clit. I gasped throwing my head back in the process. He continued his relentless attack on my sensitive spot thrusting two fingers inside me. He latched his perfect lips down on my clit while pumping his fingers in and out at a smooth rhythmic pace. Never had I felt like I was literally dying from pleasure. I forced my eyes open, I wanted…no I _needed_ to see what he was doing to me. My breath caught in my throat when my eyes locked with his, his eyes were filled with love, devotion, and lust. That moment alone was enough to push me over the edge, a string of expletives and confessions of love fell from my lips as he brought me to an earth shattering orgasm. _

_Not able to stand it any more he hurriedly undressed, strewing his clothes and my shirt in all directions. Positioning himself between my legs I could feel him just at my entrance._

"_Fuck…" he murmured as he sank inch by inch inside me. Pulling back just as slowly he repeated the action with more speed and force. My nails raked at his back at the intense pleasure. His thrusts came harder and quicker as he neared his release. "Fuck Liz! Stop squeezing or this is going to be over soon" he groaned against my lips. _

"_Ungh…can't…sooo close…Shit!" I growled as a second wave of pleasure ripped through me. _

_I felt him shudder and explode inside of me with two more thrusts. He rolled off of me and collapsed on the frigid ground beside me, battling to catch his breath. He pulled me close to his chest resting his chin atop my hair. We lay there in comfortable silence, relishing in the close intimacy until the sun peeked over the eastern horizon._

"They'll be here in the next five minutes." Alice informed, breaking me out of the lustful reverie. The wind whipped my hair around my face furiously and an eerie calm washed over me. It felt like my skin was tingling, like I was touching a live wire. I held my hands forward inspecting my arms in disbelief.

"_What. The. Fuck_. Jasper are you…"

"No Liz, that's me. You are fully protected from any mental attacks. My shield is around you." Bella interjected dryly, her eyes were focused on the cascading mountain top.

I followed her stare just as an army of black cloaks floated towards us. I heard a few defensive growls behind me from Jake and Sam as well as a few hate laced hisses. My throat tightened significantly when what looked like an angry mob topped the mountain behind them. Emmett squeezed my hand gently, reminding me to keep my composure.

The mob of at least sixty pissed off patrons, stopped short of the hills while Aro and his faithful followers continued towards us, stopping at about five hundred feet away. Pushing back the hood of his cloak he offered me a small smile. The others in the group followed suit, baring smug faces directly mostly at me.

"Elizabeth my dear pupil, how have you been?" he drawled sweetly.

"Fine." I spat curtly training my glare purposely on him.

"Why so much animosity? I didn't even get the proper greeting." he asked sullenly, feigning remorse.

I snorted in annoyance as Carlilse stepped to my side, "Aro don't antagonize her, say what you have to and be done with it." I looked up in awe at the rigidness in his tone. I had never seen that side of him before and I must say it was impressive. I may have rubbed off on him at some point. Aro was just a taken aback at his forwardness.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Isn't this just a cozy coven? I wasn't antagonizing her my dear friend, it was just a little off putting that she wasn't as happy to see me as I am her."

"Aro cut the crap." Edward hissed, throwing him daggers with his eyes.

"Very well then, down to business. We have a…problem here." Aro waved his hand gesturing towards us, before continuing. "You see your way of life and your compelling need to protect humans is throwing off the life cycle of our realm."

"How is that Aro? This is merely one territory, one small pinpoint on the Earth. How dare you insinuate that our lifestyle, in a town that barely holds seven thousand human patrons, affects any of you?" Carlilse pondered dryly.

"Well the trend is slowly spreading, there is the Denali coven who follows the same guidelines, right?"

Carlilse released an irritated sigh pressing his lips into a hard line, "Regardless of that you don't have to do _this._"

Aro smiled, smiled a hideously evil smile might I add, "Oh but I do. Certain things can't be tolerated." He paused looking to his right, then his left at his powerful guard, "So shall we deliberate? Let's see how we can resolve this."

Just as they formed their infamous judgment triangle my eyes became unfocused as a scene displayed before me.

"_Move your asses! I know for a fact that they've already arrived. We have to get there before it's to late!" Jane shrieked in a panic. The soft pitter patter of feet surrounding her. _

"_We're moving as fast as we can Jane. You didn't really give us much time.!" Garrett drawled in his country boy tenor. _

"_Garrett, you Kate and Tanya come in from the left. Siohban and Zafrina come from the right. Alistair, Benjamin and I are going right through the middle. Peter, Liam….well actually the rest of you take to the trees and don't come out until there is movement! I know the moment that bastard realizes what is going on, it's going to start a catastrophe. So be careful! If at all possible let me handle Marcus." She confirmed._

Reality set it as my eyes focused again. My dormant heart soared at the recent turn of events, if it was a fight they wanted a fight they would get. My lips twitched as I fought off the urge to smirk. Emmett opened his mouth and I put my hand up to his mouth to hush him.

'Watch This' I mouthed.

His eyes darted around in confusion, clearly not understanding. I looked back at Edward who winked triumphantly, then to Alice who beamed excitedly. I sighed in frustration, so much for subtlety. I crouched with my fingers curved in to claws, put my game face on, and counted down the time in my head.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

"_STOOOOOOPPPPPP!_"

Every head in within the 10 mile radius snapped eastward towards the shrill cry. Just as I envisioned it Jane was running towards us from the western tree line. Without notice a huge chasm formed between us and our adversaries. I was absolutely floored! I stared at the opening of the Earth in awe.

"You _have_ to listen to me!" she screamed at the hills flailing her arms madly. "You are here under the wrong pretense! They are lying to you!"

She ran surprisingly right to my side. She gave me a quick smile before turning her focus back to the hills. "These people have done nothing wrong, they simply chose a different way of life. Not only that, they have just grown exponentially large and this coward that you call the leader of our world is intimidated. That is the real reason for this meeting." Jane paused to look behind her at all of us, the wolf pack included, before continuing, "I also suggest, if you don't want to get ripped to shreds for a cause that is unjust, that you leave immediately!"

Mumbling and hushed conversations poured from the foothills, as the patrons debated and Aro was seething.

"SILENCE" he barked indignantly, "You honestly don't believe that do you? I have held a position to protect the entire race for over 3000 years. There should be no question of my motive!"

Jane smirked at his obvious fury, undoubtedly enjoying it. She looked to her brother and pleaded with her eyes. She placed her hand over her heart and spoke in a quiet whisper, "Marcus, please listen to me. This is wrong and you know it. I can't be held responsible for what happens to you if you don't make your own choices."

He looked from Aro and back to his sister with a torn expression. His eyes dropped to the ground but he didn't move, the symbolic metaphor didn't go unnoticed. As much as Marcus wanted to protect his sister, he would not be moved.

Emmett snarled at my side, the fire in his eyes was unfathomable. He dropped my hand and crouched defensively his eyes trained on Aro. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what the trigger was for his sudden outburst, but there was one thing I was sure of, Emmett was ready to _kill_.

"I see that's your specialty Aro, separating _family_." he hissed venomously. He. Was. Pissed. As a matter of fact, I'd never see him that mad before. I reached out for him but it was to late, Emmett was halfway across the massive cavern before I could even utter a sound. With that being said, I did the only thing I could do, I followed him…..

* * *

><p><strong>Hmph! So there you have it, there is Volturi mutiny a-foot. LMAO!<strong>

**Now! Back to the task at hand. I know darn well I deserve at least some type of feedback from my mute readers! So here is a project for you all. **

**[Insert Evil Grin Here]**

**As i have stated earlier this is the beginning of the end. The next chapter will be the _last_. So i want either a review or a pm to whether you want an epilogue or not. Not only that but to you want a happy romantic one, or a dark and angsty one.**

**I definitely have an idea for both. So0o0o0o0o I will leave this in your hands. **

**With that see ya next time!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**kk**


	12. And So They Fell

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own twilight!**

**Wow...err this is weird. I have the compelling urge to cry right now. This is like _it._**

***Chokes up* Yea, I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

I could hear her, but I couldn't obey her. I knew that what I was about to do could possibly get myself and her killed, but yet, I couldn't stop myself. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when I landed on the other side of the symbolic chasm and what surprised me was that I heard the faint landing of another pair of feet. When I looked to my left there she was, a violet glowing testimony of true bad ass.

Teeth were bared, hisses and growls lifted to the air and then it was _on._ The pack rushed to the foothills to secure the area to keep the followers at bay while we, with the edition of Jane and her crew, were left to our devices.

The metallic sound of ripping vampire flesh echoed against the majestic granite walls of the canyon as the epic battle ensued. Blood lust was an understatement as I cornered Caius, this was _personal_. He was strong and one of the best on the guard, but raw passion fueled my attack. He. Killed. My. Wife.

"She sure was pretty, what a waste. To bad she didn't know her place, just like you don't know yours." He taunted giving me an evil smile.

He lunged at me grabbing at my throat, and knocking me to the ground. A fit of blind rage consumed me as I pressed my hands together as if I was praying and slid them between our bodies and in between his open arms where he grasped my neck. With all my might I pushed outward and I heard the ripping as both of his arms separated from his shoulders.

Jumping forward his armless body hurled backwards. I towered over him as an expression of panic crossed his features. "No, I know my place." I said quietly as I grasped his face with both my hands then swiftly pulled upward and twisted. His body was barely decapitated before I heard a scream.

Caius's severed head dropped to the ground with a thud and I froze. Aro was holding Liz up in the air by her throat as she kicked and flailed uselessly. I looked around and realized that right below her was the head of Renata, his wife. Vampire cardinal rule, killing one's mate is a feat that would never be forgiven. On the flipside I'm not sure if she realized it, but the spell had been broken. Without Renata there was no more Volturi, her power to manipulate people into believing they were happy being a part of the organization ceased the moment she was killed.

My feet moved towards her, but I was quickly detained by Marcus. I struggled and screamed at him incoherently thrashing my body around but he wouldn't let me go. "Emmett, if you get any closer she is as good as dead." he said solemnly.

"You _bitch_!" he snarled in her face, "I took you in, I trained you to be what you are and you not only turned on me, but you killed her."

He shook her violently like a rag doll and an exhausted cry ripped through the air. I began to struggle again when I realized he was hurting her.

His menacing laugh rang out as he watched me struggle against Marcus to get to where they stood and he addressed me. "It's amazing what love will do is it not? I don't care if you kill me once she's dead! I will die happy knowing that fact!"

My heart dropped to my stomach and I stopped struggling, it was clear that no matter what Marcus wasn't going to let go. Edward was intently staring at Liz, no doubt communicating with her. I wished I knew what she was thinking, it might have helped at least a small bit, but the fact was I was so useless right now.

_Useless._

Aro continue to taunt us all, even the few left of his broken guard. Almost as if he was a man on his death bed making his final confessions. Distracted his grip loosened a stitch on my girl's neck and she sucked in all the breath she could manage.

Within a moment's time my body traveled towards her in an absent stupor. An angelic note engulfed all of my senses and I felt like I was floating. She was singing…Oh my GOD she was singing!

When my senses returned she was standing in the very spot where Aro had been with his head dangling from her hands as if it were a mere trinket. Loud cries of admiration rang from the foothills as she stood frozen not speaking, not rejoicing, not even breathing.

I approached her cautiously, "Liz, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond right away, but she looked at me with an expression of pain. "I just saw it, I saw him kill you. When he grabbed me, I saw what he was thinking. He was going to _kill _you."

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, burying my face in her hair. Carlisle gently removed the last recognizable part of Aro's body away from her and tossed it in the already burning bonfire.

"It's ok, it's over. We won. He's not going to hurt anyone else. Don't think about it." I murmured into her scalp when her arms snaked themselves around my waist. I held her like that for a beat the pulled back ducking my head to see her face. She didn't look sad anymore, just relieved. She pressed her lips against mine gently giving me a chaste kiss. That just wasn't enough for me, not even ten minutes ago I could have lost her. I cradled her face in my hands and pulled her in and kissed her with fervor. All of the apprehension I felt dissipated as my fingers tangled in her jet black tresses. I broke away when the moment became borderline inappropriate and just simply rested my forehead against hers. I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder and I bristled out of habit.

Marcus jumped back immediately putting his hands up in surrender, "Hey man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you run out there like that. It all would have ended so differently."

I nodded and extended my hand for a shake in truce. He accepted and backed away with a small smile. I looked around and realized that Marcus was really the only one left of the guard. In that moment, it really hit home. It was over.

Just…over.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, I can't believe I finished something! It's like extraordinarily weird! I'm elated but this was like my test run ya know? <strong>

***sighs* Thank you, thank you, thank you, to EVERYONE who read this. It was my first creation, and I am so grateful for the support.**

**The epilogue will come next and then this thing will wrap. I know it was fast paced and it was supposed to be, Triple Threat Inc will be a little longer.**

**Buuuut, I have something that I'm really working on behind the scenes and I won't post it until it's done. Put me on author alert! It's gonna be dramatic!**

**Oh yea, and just to cheer you guys up you have to look at this. IT. IS. HILARIOUS! **

http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=Qr7nRvlEyrQ&feature=related

**Delete the spaces and just laugh away! I know i did. Until next time. **

**XOXOXOXOX**

**KK**


End file.
